To Live Again
by BlackHawkRider
Summary: Follows Harry's Story after the Deathly Hallows. Mainly Harry/Ginny centric. Has a plot for now, may develop into various one shots throughout their lives. Rating for future chapters. Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione Teddy Lupin
1. The Woes of a House Elf

**So, I have always liked Harry Potter, but I have never been crazy about it. But here lately I read the books again and really enjoyed them. I decided to try my hand at some fanfiction for the series since I have never done it before. This piece takes place after the end of the DH. It may be slightly AU/OC at some points, so forgive me. If you enjoy it, drop a review and let me know what you think! It will be a multi-chapter, and I will try to post daily. I am a little out of practice, so forgive me for any errors!**

The Woes of a House Elf

It had been over a month since Harry Potter had talked to any of the Weasley's. He had seen them after the Battle of Hogwarts, crouched over the body of Fred, but he couldn't face them then. Instead he had retreated to Dumbledore's office, where he spoke briefly to Ron and Hermione, but after that he seemed to vanish.

He reappeared to attend Fred's funeral of course, but he sat in the back and away from every one like a coward. Harry personally felt responsible for Fred's death and he was afraid that the only family he ever loved would feel the same way. He couldn't bear to face Mrs. Weasley and see the anger in her face. He was afraid of the rejection that he would receive from her; why should she care for him when he was responsible for her son's death? She was the closest thing he had to a mother, yet he just couldn't bring himself to face her. So, he disappeared again.

It had been three weeks since Fred's funeral. Harry had shut himself up in Grimmauld place and cut himself off from the world. He blocked the floo network, sealed the door, and ignored any letters he received, which were numerous. Kreacher had them stacked high upon the coffee table and often prompted Harry to open them, but Harry remained oblivious to his attempts.

The first two weeks it was only through Kreacher's constant care that Harry didn't starve. Kreacher would appear at the same hours every day and beg master to eat until he finally gave in. Harry hardly moved from the couch, so at night Kreacher would throw a blanket over him, fretting until Harry motioned for him to go. The guilt and despair over the people who were lost seemed to be crushing him. It seemed to rob him of his voice and left him numb to the world. It left him yearning for someone to comfort him, but the person he needed most probably hated him- Harry had gotten her brother killed.

Over the next week Harry sank lower and lower into his despair and self-pity as angry guilt inducing thoughts consumed him. Kreacher became more frantic as he watched his Master demised, especially when Harry began to deny food. Despite his many attempts, Kreacher was unable to get a single bite past his lips. The distraught house elf spent much of his time huddle behind the couch, rocking back and forth as he tried to think of a way to save his Master.

After the fourth day of denying food, Kreacher became hysteric. "Master Harry," He croaked. "Please eat Master. You must eat. You haven't touched anything in days!"

"Leave me be Kreacher." Harry spoke for the first time in weeks, his voice hoarse and strained.

"Master, please." It was a feeble plee as the house elf pressed a spoon into Harry's hand.

"I said leave me be!" Harry said more forcibly, the task making his head swim. He shoved the spoon away. "Leave Kreacher!" He shouted.

"Master…" The struggle was evident on Kreacher's face as he bowed low and disappeared with a crack. Harry stared at the spot for a long time before running a hand across his face. Kreacher was his only ally, and now he was gone. A sense of nausea came over Harry and he stumbled to his feet, his head pounding. He managed a single shaky step before he was falling. He crashed to the floor and his head hit with a thud, then he vomited all over himself. The smell of blood reached his nose, then he knew no more.


	2. Bloody Git

When Harry woke up he was confused. The last thing that he remembered was being cold and alone on the floor, covered in his own vomit and blood. But his current situation was the exact opposite of that. He was tucked into a warm bed, the fireplace blazing near by. He had on a pair of clean pajamas and he could no longer smell himself, so he assumed had been bathed. His glasses were on the bedside table, along with his wand. To his surprise his stomach rumbled and he felt hungry. It wasn't the hunger he had felt before when he was starving himself. Rather it felt like he had ate not long ago and was ready for another meal.

With a groan he managed to push himself into a sitting position. His body ached slightly and his head pounded, but he felt stronger than he had in weeks. The air cracked beside him and suddenly Kreacher was standing beside him, peering into his face.

"Master! You are awake!" Kreacher bowed low, then looked frightened. "Master, please do not be angry with Kreacher!" The house elf lunged off the bed and towards the bedside table. He began beating his head against it rather vigorously, crying out in agony. The sudden move surprised Harry so much that it took him a moment to respond.

"Kreacher!" He yelled. "Kreacher stop!"

"Kreacher disobeyed Master. Kreacher must be punished." The old elf continued brutalizing himself and Harry feared that he might seriously injure himself.

"Kreather, I command you to stop!" Harry put as much force into the words as he could muster To his relief the knobby house elf stumbled backwards, rubbing his head as tears shone in his eyes. "Kreacher, why are you punishing yourself? How have you disobeyed me?" Harry desperately tried to remember anything that had happened before this moment, but his memory seemed fuzzy and out of reach.

"Master told Kreacher to go away. Kreacher knew that Master only meant away from him, but Kreacher was worried...Kreacher brought her here after Master said none may enter." His lip quivered and he eyed the bedside table as if he might start beating himself again. "Master did not want anybody here, but Kreacher knew Master needed help."

"Kreacher, who did you bring?" Harry asked gently, reaching for his glasses. He was touched and concerned at the same time. Who had Kreacher brought? Just how badly had he treated the elf? Where was the person that was in his house? Just how bad of a shape had he been in?

One of his questions was answered as the door floor open. "What in the bloody hell is all of that racket?" She entered the room with an armful of laundry. Her hair was pulled back in a bun, but several strands had escaped and hung about her face. Her eyes were fiery and full of concern, but she looked as if she hadn't slept in a week. Harry stared at her for what seemed like an eternity, watching as she looked back and forth between Harry and the house elf.

"Kreacher, I have several letters that need to go out. Would you mind sending them for me?"

"Of course my lady." Kreacher bowed low and wobbled from the room, still holding his head. The laundry was deposited in a chair and Harry finally found his voice.

"Ginny." His voice was thick. Bless the little elf, Kreacher had brought Ginny.

"You are a stupid git." Was her only rely as she picked up a shirt and began folding it, giving him a fierce glare. Harry shrunk back and swallowed; he had seen that look given to her brothers many times, and it was often followed by a hex. The room was silent and tense as she folded several more articles of clothes before slamming a dresser drawer shut, causing Harry to jump.

"What in Merlin's name were you thinking?" She demanded, crossing her arms. Normally Harry considered Ginny rather attractive, but she looked down right murderous at the moment.

"I-" Apparently Ginny was interested in his answer because she cut him off.

"I haven't heard from you since the Battle of Hogwarts. No one has. No one knew were you had gone off to, and no one has been able to contact you. Then all of a sudden Kreacher shows up in my room in the middle of the night and half beats himself to death on my bedframe. I finally managed to make out something about you being in trouble. I was terrified- he wouldn't tell me anything else. I managed to drag Kreacher here and made him let me in. He went into hysterics, telling me how you wouldn't eat or move. I walk in and find you lying in a pool of your own vomit and blood. You were nearly dead!" Her voice cracked and Harry was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "What in the bloody hell were you thinking?" She repeated sadly.

"I was thinking that I am a miserable excuse for a human being. I caused so much pain, so many people died for-"

"No one died for you, you stupid git!" Ginny wasn't taking his pity party as a valid excuse. She crossed the room and glared down at his, and Harry couldn't help but be reminded of the time Ron got a howler. "No one died for you!" She repeated, swiping a hand across her face. "They died for all of us. For the people they cared about, for the things they thought were worth fighting for. They fought for the same reasons you fought."

"But-" She cut him off once more.

"Stop being so damn noble. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and responsible for everything. You can't make yourself accountable for the actions of everyone who died Harry. You always blame yourself whenever something happens, even though no one else does. Sirius-"

"Ginny, don't." Harry blanched, but she wasn't done.

"Lupin, Tonks, Ted, Fred...none of them died because of you! They died fighting so that the people THEY loved would have a chance to be happy. So stop bloody blaming youself and wallowing in self-pity. They died so that we might have a chance to live a better life. They died so that I could stand here and yell at you right now. They didn't die for you. They didn't die because of you. So stop being a bloody git!"

"Ginny!" Harry had never seen her quite this mad. Each word seemed to slap him across the face.

"You shut up and listen to me Harry Potter! You always do this to yourself. Every bloody time you run off and every bloody time you end up realizing you need a friend in the end. So how in Merlin's name did you think this time would be any different? Especially after everything we went through. Did you think holing yourself off from the world would help? Did you think that we would just forget about you and not worry? Mum was already devastated over Fred, but then you disappeared without a word and she went bonkers. People care about you Harry, whether you like it or not. People love you." She gave him a searching look. "So why won't you ever let us help?" Her tone deflated as her rant ended, and Harry could see the exhaustion on her face.

The weight of her words seemed to be beating him like a thousand bludgers. She had several valid points and he knew it. She had blown holes in all of his logic. Even if people had died for him, how would letting himself waste away repay them? Harry swallowed hard and felt thick tears on his face. Why did he keep hurting the people he loved?

Ginny moved and he flinched, half expecting to be hit, but she simply sat beside him. He tried to wipe his face, ashamed of the tears, but she pushed his hands away. She gently took his glasses off and set them aside. She then pulled him into a tender hug, his head resting in the crook of her shoulder. For the first time since before Dumbledore death he felt safe. So naturally he lost it. He felt ashamed as he sobbed into Ginny's shoulder, the weight of the last several years and the realization of his actions over the last several weeks crashing down onto him.

Ginny just held him as he cried, her hand gently running through his hair and across his back, her own tears falling. She loved this stupid git so much. She had lost him once when he ran off after the Horocruxes and it had nearly crushed her. The months that had spent together before that had been the best of her life. She had never felt so connected with another person. But he had came back from his crazy mission, only to appear to be lost all over again, defeated by Voldemort. But when the smoke had cleared Harry was left standing once more, and for the first time since he left she had felt hopeful. She had known that there would be demons and pain to deal with, but she hoped that she could be the one to hold him and help him through. But then he had disappeared completely, shutting the world out, and she had lost him all over again. But now Ginny had a hold on him, and this time she was not going to let go. Harry would not get away from her this time.

Ginny had no idea how long they sat there before Harry's sobs finally died down. After a moment longer he sat up and ran a hand across his face, looking at her sheepishly. "I'm sorry." The look on his face let her know that he was apologizing for more than just the tears.

"Yeah, well, you can't help that you are a git." She pulled him into another hug and was pleased when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Ginny, I'm-"

"It is going to take time Harry. Time and rest. Nothing I or anyone else can say will make it all go away." Harry looked surprised- it was like she read his mind. "But I'll help you the best I can. And if I can't help, I'll at least be here for you. And that is a promise."

 **Thoughts so far? I definitely can't see Ginny letting Harry wallow and blame himself, or simply being all "poor baby." Again, this is just my take on things. Chapter 3 coming tomorrow :)**


	3. Letter from Mum

Ginny seemed to lose track of time as she stayed with Harry. A week passed, then two, and before she knew it a whole month had gone by. Although Harry still hadn't let anyone else drop by, Ginny had convinced him to answer several letters to Ron, Hermione, and her mother. She saw him slowly turning back into the man she knew before his hunt for the Horcruxes. She knew he still harbored a lot of pain and demons, but she watched him improve every day. Despite his progress, she was worried. Ginny had planned on returning to Hogwarts for her final year, but she was terrified of what might happen if Harry was left alone again. She knew it was a discussion they needed to have, but she couldn't bring herself to ruin the content little bubble she was in.

Although her and Harry hadn't even kissed since she arrived, she felt closer to him than she ever had. Somehow the lack of intimacy had somehow managed to pull them closer together. They often spent their evenings curled up on the couch, Ginny listening to Harry as he told her his stories, or tried to explain away his demons. She listened for as long as she needed to, and offered advice or comfort when she could. It pained her that he had experienced so much hurt in his life and she longed to make it all better.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Harry could tell she was in deep thought. She was lying across the couch, her head in his lap as he ran his fingers through her hair. The look on her face was less serene than before, her brow furrowed.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing really." Ginny smiled at him, her face relaxing. "Just thinking."

"Obviously." He smirked slightly. "What about?"

"Well," Ginny sighed, deciding now was better than never. "School, actually."

"You'll be going back soon. Two weeks from now, right?" He said matter-of-factly.

"Who said I was going back?" She arched a brow.

"I assumed."

"What if you assumed wrong?" She challenged.

"You need to go back." He shrugged and Ginny sat up.

"Right, mum. And why is that?"

"Because you can't stay holed up in this house with me for forever."

"What are you going to do? Throw me out?" She gave him a defiant look.

"Ginny," he sighed, his brow creasing.

"Harry, relax. I am just playing." She laid back down, resting her head in his lap once more. "I am planning on going back to school. I was just giving you a hard time since you already knew. Am I that predictable?"

"Hardly." He chuckled. "Don't be mean to me."

"Better get used to it Potter." She gave him a cheeky grin. Both jumped as a crack sounded and Kreacher appeared tottering on the arm of the couch.

"Master, my lady." He bowed. "I have a letter from Mrs. Weasley."

"Thank you Kreacher." Harry accepted it with a nod to the house elf.

"Do you need anything else sir?"

"No, but thank you Kreacher."

"Then Kreacher shall go." He bowed and disappeared once more. Ginny made a swipe for the letter, but Harry hovered it just out of her reach.

"Hey, she's my mum."

"Kreacher is my elf." He smirked at her. "I'm just returning the favor of giving you a hard time."

"You'd best watch yourself."

"Or what?"

Harry just rolled her eyes and she shifted to sit in his lap, tearing the letter open. They read it together, Harry's arm draped around her waist.

 _Dear Ginny and Harry,_

 _I hope you are both doing well. I miss you both dearly and I can't help but worry. All is well here, although everyone is rather busy. Ron and Hermione are away, tracking down Hermione's parents, bless her heart. Their search appears to be going well based upon their letters, and they hope to be home soon. Your father and Percy are working hard at the ministry, trying to help restore things to order. I think things are finally settling down, and I hope to see them home more often. I suppose I am rambling, so I'll cut to the chase._

 _Ron and Hermione plan on returning this coming weekend, and I am planning a dinner. Hermione's parents are going to join us, and I was hoping that you two would as well. Ginny, we need to go and pick up your school supplies as well. I'm sure your letter will be arriving shortly. Harry, you are more than welcome here, and it would please me very much to see you. I do hope that you are well dear. Just know that I love you both. I hope you will both comes._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Mum_

Harry took the letter from Ginny and read it over once more, and she watched as a smile slowly formed on his face. He put the letter down and Ginny was pleased to see that he looked genuinely happy for the first time since she had come.

"She wants to see us." Ginny knew the hidden meaning behind that. Despite Ginny assuring him that Molly harbored no ill feelings towards him, a large source of Harry's fretting had come from that very fear.

"Of course she does." Ginny shifted so that she could look at him. "I'm sure everyone else does as well. I told you they would, didn't I?"

"I guess you did." Harry chuckled and the look on his face was so content that Ginny couldn't resist herself any longer. She reached up and kissed him deeply, her hand sliding behind his neck. As he kissed her back, Ginny realized just how much she had missed kissing Harry. Her body felt electrified as they broke apart, a wider smile on his face.

"Are you going to be ok if I go to Hogwarts?" Ginny blurted. She didn't want to ruin the moment, but she cared for him so much and it worried her that she might lose him all over again.

"I'm sure I'll manage." Harry tucked a strand of her behind her ear. "Thank you, Ginny. For everything."

She shook her head, relaxing against his chest and stifling a yawn. "You don't have to thank me for anything."

"Well, I am. I have an idea."

"And just what might that be?" She peered up at him quizzically.

"Let's reply to you mum, and then we can go grab a bite to eat."

"Really?" She grinned.

"Really. I think it is time to get back out into the world."

 **Well, thoughts, opinions, rude remarks? Part of me wanted to write all the angst and breakdowns, but the other part wanted to get on with the story. I plan on this eventually turning into various one-shots throughout their lives, so I am sure I'll go back and drop a few about some of their darker days. If you like it so far, drop a review and let me know what you think. If you don't, drop a review and tell me what is wrong with it :P**


	4. Hair Cut

Harry stood in front of the bathroom mirror, eyeing himself critically. His hair was rather long for his liking- the ends were beginning to brush his shoulders, and he wasn't the type of guy who could pull off long hair. A layer of stubble covered his chin, but he decided he liked it as it made him look older. The scar on his forehead was no longer prominent, much to his relief. He hoped that it would fade with time and that he could have a relatively normal life.

"Harry?" Ginny poked her head inside and smiled. "Nearly ready?" A week had passed since Mrs. Weasley wrote them, and Harry found that he was actually excited to be going to the burrow.

"Just about. My hair is driving my barmy." He scratched at it.

"I could cut it for you."

"You? Cut it?" He winced, remembered the last time Hermione had given him a haircut. He had ended up having to use magic to repair the damage.

"Oh, please. I've been cutting my own hair for forever. Don't you trust me?" She poked her bottom lip out and batted her eyes.

"You think that will work on me?" He crossed the room and stood in front of her, arms crossed, trying his best not to grin.

"If it doesn't I bet I can think over something else that will." She reached up and kissed him lightly.

"I like it when you beg."

"I am hardly begging Potter." She rolled her eyes and pushed his shoulder. "Best watch yourself-"

"Or you'll hex me. Yeah, yeah, I know." He grinned at her.

"Aren't you cute?"

"So I've been told." He chuckled and pulled her into a hug. "I'll let you cut my hair, although I'm not sure about you being that close to my neck with scissors."

"Smart man. I'd watch your mouth then if I were you." She gave him a sharkish grin and steered him into the bedroom, stopping him in front of a chair. "Sit."

"Yes ma'am." Harry chuckled as he sat down, watching Ginny as she crossed the room and bent over, rummaging through a drawer. As he watched her he felt a strange stirring in the pit of his stomach and suddenly Harry thought of several other things he'd rather be doing than getting his hair cut. The thoughts surprised him and he blinked.

There was no use in denying it at this point- he loved Ginny. He had never felt so connected to another person and he knew she was truly something special. But he had never thought about her in a mature manner, aside from wanting to snog her. But as he watched her from behind, he realized that she had turned into a rather alluring woman from every blessed angle. The fact that he had missed it made him feel dumb and slow.

"What are you smirking at?" Ginny straightened up, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she gave him a curious look.

"Oh, nothing." Harry suppressed another grin as she crossed the room.

"Mhm." Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Alright Potter, how do you want this done? Do I need to scalp you?"

"Preferably not." Harry frowned, realizing he had never had to tell anyone how to cut his hair before. He scratched his head, then shrugged. "Just make me look like Harry, I guess."

"Oh, that's tells me everything I need to know." She rolled her eyes but went to work anyway. Harry felt the hair leave him shoulders as it fell to the ground below and after several minutes his head felt significantly lighter. "There." Ginny stated matter-of-factly, coming to stand in front of him. She tried to suppress a grin and Harry started, assuming the worse.

"How bad is it?"

"I beg your pardon? It looks rather dashing I say." She grinned again, her eyes dancing.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?" Harry flicked his wand and conjured a mirror, peering at all angles of his head. Ginny just shook her head and took the mirror, setting it aside. She planted herself in his lap, draping one arm around his neck.

"Because I rather enjoy your short hair." Ginny ran a hand through the now short locks. "And I _really_ like the stubble." She ran her hand across his chin, her hazel eyes dancing.

"Really?" Harry chuckled. "Me too. I thought it made me look older."

"I don't know if older is the word that comes to mind." Her eyes darkened as she looked at him with an expression he hadn't seen before. Harry felt a strange stirring in his gut again and the next thing he knew his hands were tangled in her hair, her tongue in his mouth. Harry had snogged Ginny on plenty occasions, but this intensity was new to him. When they finally broke apart Ginny looked rather smug. She stood up and ran a hand through her hair before pulling it up into a loose bun. "You'd best go change ."

"You'd best stop looking at me like that or we are going to be late." He practically growled, surprising himself and Ginny. She gave him a long look, looking rather satisfied with herself.

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes, it is."

"I'm sure Mum wouldn't be too mad." She challenged. "But I am hungry. So, hurry up!" She grinned at him and left the room. Harry quickly changed into a pair of dark-wash jeans and a simple white button down before pulling on his shoes and racing downstairs. Ginny was waiting for him, lounged across the arm chair, a book in her hand.

"Ready?" He smiled as he came to stand beside her, toying with a stray hair.

"Yeah. You like nice." She sat the book aside and stood up, kissing him once more. She gave Harry a coy look as the parted, tempting his self-control. Teasing aside, it made her beyond happy to see him ready to go out and visit with the family. As they apparated away, Ginny thought that there would be plenty of time to drive Harry mad later; he wouldn't be getting away from her any time soon.

 **Now that I have started writing again I can't stop. I don't know if it is any good or not, but I am enjoying it! So extra chapters for everybody!**


	5. Going Home

Ginny landed in the front yard of the Burrow, Harry right by her side. She felt him take a deep breath and caught the anxiety that passed over his face. She reached out and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze and pulling him towards the house. He had nothing to fear- his battle was already won, even if he didn't know it. They crossed the yard in silence, Ginny practically dragging Harry.

"Come on. Everyone will be waiting."

"That's why I am nervous." His stomach was tight with nerves but followed her, his hand remaining in hers. They reached the door and Ginny opened it quietly, slipping inside. Harry followed her towards the kitchen and they both stopped just inside. Molly Weasley was bent over pulling something from the oven, oblivious to her visitors. When she straightened up and turned around she gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. It had been nearly three months since she had properly seen Harry, and nearly two since she had seen her daughter. Ginny gave Harry's hand one more reassuring squeeze as she felt tears stinging her eyes, then she rushed forward and crushed her mother in a hug.

"Oh, I've missed you." Mrs. Weasley hugged her fiercely, pressing a kiss to her head. "So much."

"I've missed you too mum." Ginny wiped her tears as they parted, smiling at her mother. She watched as her mother turned to Harry. The two stared at each other for a long time until Harry dropped his head, scratching his neck.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm-"

"I've been so worried about you." Mrs. Weasley cut him off with a bone crushing hug, fussing over his collar and skewed glasses. "Don't you ever run off on me like that again, do you hear me?" Her tone wasn't angry. Instead it was desperate for conformation that he wouldn't scare her again. Harry clung to her for several long moments, hoping it would convey everything he couldn't say.

Ginny walked over and Mrs. Weasley pulled her into a bear hug, holding the two of them close to her. "I love you both so very much."

"Love you too mum." Ginny smiled, giving Harry's waist a squeeze as he nodded, still unable to speak.

"Well, let me get a good look at you." Mrs. Weasley stepped back and took a good look at Harry. "My, you look so much older! I think it is the facial hair." She laughed and Harry couldn't help but grin. When he caught the look Ginny was giving him he swallowed and turned away, coughing.

"You look like you could use a few hearty meals. Has Ginny been starving you?"

"Mum," Ginny groaned.

"Hardly. She's taken pretty good care of me." Harry grinned, feeling at ease. He felt home.

"That is good-"

"Harry!" Hermione squealed as she flew across the kitchen, tackling him so hard that he staggered. He returned her embrace, realizing just how much he had missed his two companions.

"Bloody hell Harry, trying to look like an adult?" Ron jabbed, pulling him into another crushing hug and pounding him on the back. Harry felt Hermione join in and they shared a group hug.

"How's your parents?" Harry asked, his voice thick as he fought back tears. He was so happy to see them, to be here.

"Great!" She beamed at him, pulling Ron into a hug. "Ron was fabulous- I didn't think we would ever find them, but he kept me going."

"I don't know about that." He chuckled and scratched his neck. "How ya been Harry?"

"Oh, you know. Alright."

"Been treating my little sister well?"

"Ronald." Ginny rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder.

"Ouch," Ron grumbled.

"Serves you right." Hermione grinned.

"Where is-"

"Harry! Ginny!" Arthur Weasley appeared from the backdoor, once again creating a group hug. "My, look at you two! You look like you've both grown!"

"It's only been a couple of weeks dad," Ginny groaned, but she was smiling.

"How are you Harry?" He gave him a firm pat on the back.

"Great." He grinned. "Where's Percy?"

"Old rascal has a date. I tried to get him to bring her, but he said something about it being too crowded." Arthur rolled his eyes. "George won't be here either- he is at the shop working on some damage repair."

"Really?" Ginny looked up, an excited gleam in her eye. Harry looked at her quizzically and she gave him a "I'll fill you in later" look.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione grinned as her parents entered the kitchen. "Mom, Dad, this is Harry."

"How do you do? We've heard so much about you." Mr. Granger chuckled as he shook Harry's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you dear." Mrs. Granger gave him a bat on the cheek. Harry smiled at them, returning their greetings.

"Enough chit chat!" Mrs. Weasley positively beamed as she looked at the people before her. "There will be time to sit around and talk later. Let's eat!"

. . . . . .

Nearly two hours later Harry was laid across the armchair in the Weasley's living room, Ginny curled into his side. Hermione had helped her parents get home but was now back and tucked against Ron's side. Percy and George had appeared too, and they were chatting aimlessly, catching up on everything they had missed. Harry could see the stress and strain on George's face, but it also relieved him to see that he was still smiling and engaging with the family. They talked on and on, and another hour passed, then two until the fire was burning low in the fireplace.

Ron finally stood up with a yawn, stretching. "Well, I'm off to bed. See you in the morning mate?" He looked at Harry.

"Um," Harry said awkwardly. Did they expect him to stay?

"Arthur, We haven't told him yet!" Mrs. Weasley sprang up. "Harry, I imagine you already know that Ginny is headed back off to school, right?" Harry nodded. "Well, Hermione was going to spend some time here this year. You are welcome too. We'd love to have you."

"Really?" His voice cracked and he looked at Ron and Hermione, who both grinned and nodded at him encouragingly.

"Come on mate. You can help me with a few schemes." George piped up from across the room.

"And I know I'll need some help keeping the garden gnome free." Ron grinned.

"And I'll be here for holidays," Ginny murmured, just loud enough for him to hear, her hand seeking his.

"It'll be just like old times. Except Percy isn't such a prat now." George jabbed at his older brother.

"Whatever." Percy rolled his eyes. A smile split Harry's face and he tightened his grip on Ginny.

"Blimey, I'd love to!"

"Then it is settled!" Mr. Weasley grinned at them all.

"Alright children, it is getting late! Off to bed! And no detours this time!" shot a look at Ron and Hermione, who blushed furiously. The living room slowly emptied until it was just Mrs. Weasley and Harry left. She began to straighten out the cushions on the coach and Harry stalled, trying to sort his thoughts out.

"Mrs. Weasley…" Harry looked at his toes, searching for the words he so desperately wanted to say. How could he apologize for so much? How could he tell her how much their warmth meant to him.

"Harry, please, call me Molly. You're family." She smiled at him fondly. She could see the struggle on his face, but she didn't want to hear him try to apologize. He was okay, and that is all that mattered to her.

"I'll try." He gave her a hesitant grin. "I, uh-"

"You don't have to say a word dear." She pulled him into a tight hug and kissed the top of his head. "I'm just glad you are okay. Now, scurry off to bed. We are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow and I am sure Ginny will expect you to come along. We cleaned Bill's old room out for you. There are fresh sheets on the bed."

"Thank you." He gave her one last hug before turning to mount the stairs. In the back of his mind he wondered about clothes, but at the moment nothing could burst the sense of happiness he was feeling. He entered Bill's old room and flipped the light on, turning to close the door behind him, but a shot out and stopped it.

"Where do you think you are going Potter?" Ginny grinned at him. She had changed into a nightgown, her hair free once more. Harry gave her a good once over and grinned his approval.

"I thought I was going to bed. And since when am I Potter so often? Been keeping company with Malfoy?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, please." Ginny rolled her eyes and pushed into his room, shutting the door behind her. "I brought you a bag- don't look at me like that, I had this planned-it is in the bathroom. I figured you'll want to shower and change. We can pick your other stuff up tomorrow." She waltzed across the room and flopped onto his bed with a grin. "Hurry up and get back."

"Ginny, your mum is downstairs." He croaked. He knew Mrs. Weasley was supportive of their relationship, but he was sure that she would come unhinged if she found her daughter in bed with Harry. As a matter of fact, she probably wouldn't be too happy if she found out that Ginny had been sleeping with him for the last several weeks. Not that they had done anything inappropriate, but it was the principle of things.

"She'll be none the wiser. You don't want me here now?" She pouted, a ridiculous look on her face.

"Whatever, Ginny." He rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her before leaving the room, heading towards the bathroom.

Ginny rolled over and grabbed a snitch from the bedside table, playing with it idly as she waited for Harry to return. She didn't remembered dosing off, but when she woke Harry was crawling into bed beside her, his damp hair sticking up at all angles. She smiled as he rolled over and draped an arm across her middle, his lips kissing the back of her head. She snuggled closer to him and stifled a yawn, feeling at ease.

"Night Gin."

"Night 'arry." She mumbled sleepily. "Love you." She added in a slur.

Harry just chuckled, his hand drawing absent circles on her arm. "Love you too. More than you'll ever now." He added, but she was already asleep.


	6. The-Almost-Cool-Boy

When Harry woke up the next morning he knew that he was in trouble. Ginny was sprawled across him, her head on his chest. She had a fistful of shirt in one hand and her other hand was entwined with his. Almost every morning Harry woke up to her sleeping like this, as if she was pinning him down so that he couldn't slip away from her. Normally he would start doing little things to mess with her and let her take her sweet time waking up- Ginny was not a morning person. But this morning he heard Mrs. Weasley bustling around upstairs, going door to door and knocking as she woke the family up.

"Ginny!" Harry hissed, nudging her. "Gin!"

"Lemme sleep 'Arry," She mumbled, not budging an inch.

"Your mum is upstairs!"

"Hmm?" She turned his shirt loose and rubbed at her eyes.

"Your mum is coming." He repeated, nudging her once more in an attempt to get her to get up.

"And I care why?" She mumbled sleepily. Instead of moving she snuggled closer to him, closing her eyes once more.

"Ginny." He groaned. "Get-"

"Harry, Ginny." Mrs. Weasley rapped on the door and opened it before Harry could react. He took on a deer in the headlights look and expected the shouting to start, but Mrs. Weasley just looked smug. "Breakfast will be on in 10 minutes. Ginny dear, you're drooling."

"Go away mum," she muttered.

"Don't make me pull you out of bed." Mrs. Weasley warned before smiling at Harry. "If she doesn't get up just leave her there. I'll come back up with some water." Ginny just groaned and Harry couldn't help but grin.

"Right."

"10 minutes," Mrs. Weasley called over her shoulder as she left the room.

"You heard her. Time to get up." Harry pressed a kiss to Ginny's head and she sighed. "Come on Ginevra." Her eyes flew open at that and she landed a rather solid punch to his chest for someone who just woke up.

"Arse."

"It worked though." Harry grinned as she rolled over and sat up with a yawn. He sat up and grabbed his glasses, stifling a yawn of his own. He'd by lying if he said he hadn't slept rather soundly. In fact, he felt far more rested than normal. His only conclusion was that it was because of yesterday and being at the Burrow. "I'm surprised your mum didn't start yelling."

"I think she already knew- I told you I wrote home a few times. I might have mentioned it."

"Oh really?" He gave her a quizzical look.

"I was having really bad nightmares before I started staying with you." She admitted, scooting closer to him so that she could lean against him. "Mum understands."

"Now that you mention it, I haven't had any nightmares either. I guess I haven't noticed until now." He scratched his head and ran a hand over his jaw, contemplating whether he should shave or not. Ginny turned and reached up to kiss him, but he pulled away. "Morning breath." He teased.

"Like I give a rats arse." She pushed him over and kissed his deeply, her hands playing in his hair. Harry had felt a subtle shift in the way she kissed him since that day in the bedroom. It felt like she was trying to make each kiss better than the last. Something had changed, some unspoken permission had passed, and Harry couldn't find a single complaint.

"You don't like to be told no, do you?" Harry chuckled as they pulled apart, Ginny trying to curl back into him.

"No, I don't." She sighed. "I don't want to get up." She pouted.

"You never want to get up, Ginny." He pointed out, toying with a strand of her hair. "Let's go eat so we can get going. I'm excited to see Diagon Alley again."

"Fine." She heaved an exaggerated sigh and crawled out of bed. She stretched, raising her arms over her head, and to Harry's pleasure the nightgown she was wearing hugged her every curve. Just how had he managed to remain oblivious to her shapely body until recently?

"Stop looking at me like a randy school-boy if you want breakfast."

"And what if I don't want breakfast?" He asked before he lost his courage. Ginny looked at him for a long time before smirking, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"I don't think mum would appreciate the answer I have in mind."

"Who said she has to hear?"

"Oh, she'd hear eventually. Or she'd come looking for us." Ginny gave him a saucy grin before turning on her heel and leaving the room. Harry sat there on the bed for a several minutes after she left, staring at the door. Since when did she have such a devious side? And why hadn't he noticed it earlier?

"Because you're as bad as Ron," he thought to himself, rubbing at his eyes as if that would clear away his imagination, which was currently running wild. If he kept up with that train of thought, he wasn't going to be able to go down to breakfast. "Snape. Potions class. Malfoy. Moaning Murtle." He focused on several less satisfying trains of thought and finally took a deep breath, rolling out of bed. Ginny Weasley was going to drive him mad.

. . . . .

"Try not to end up in Burke's shop this time, eh mate?" Ron nudged Harry.

"Oh, shut up." Harry rolled his eyes as Hermione laughed. "You've got dirt on your nose."

"Okay, Hermione."

"I am definitely not Hermione. If you try to snog me, I'll hex you so hard that Ginny will be impressed." Ginny and Hermione both laughed as Ron pulled him into a headlock. They wrestled back and forth like a bunch of children until Mrs. Weasley appeared behind them.

"Boys! I swear." She shook her head. "Everyone is full of themselves this morning."

"I'm dating a child." Hermione rolled her eyes, but the smile on her face as she looked at Ron made it rather obvious that she didn't mind one bit.

"Yes, well, I should have warned you." Mrs. Weasley smiled as Ron and Harry separated, grinning and dancing away from one another.

"Alright children." It was Ginny's turn to roll her eyes as she snagged Harry around the waist, pulling him close to her side. "Ron, try to restrain yourself. I don't particularly care to see you snogging my boyfriend." Harry chuckled, giving her waist a squeeze.

"Likewise." Hermione retorted, seizing Ron's hand.

"Trust me mate, you wouldn't want to kiss Ross after what I saw him doing to Hermione." George appeared behind them, a rather devious look on his face.

"George!" Hermione groaned and stepped forward, snatching up floo powder. She disappeared with a flash, Ron following close behind.

"Ginny." Mrs. Weasley stepped forward, choosing to ignore George- it was not something she wanted to think about. She pressed a bag of coins into Ginny's hands. "Your letter is inside. Get whatever you need. You lot be careful, and be home in time for dinner!"

"You're not coming?" Ginny raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You are all old enough to handle yourself. Your father is off today, and the house hasn't been empty in ages. I want to spend the day with him-"

"Hint taken." George snatched up some floo powder, not wanting to hear anymore. "I'm going to work on the shop. Might be a bit late." He was gone in a flash before Mrs. Weasley could blister him.

"You two be careful." Mrs. Weasley hugged them both before heading off to the kitchen.

Harry and Ginny both floo'ed to Diagon Alley, emerging from the Three Broomsticks fireplace. Ron and Hermione were waiting nearby, hand in hand. The second couple joined them and they made their way out back, Ron pulling out his wand and tapping on the brick wall.

"So, what's the story?" Ginny smirked as the brick wall began to open itself "Or do I need to hear it from George?"

"No," Ron and Hermione spoke at the same time, both blushing furiously. Harry took pity on them and decided to save them.

"I'm sure we'll hear it eventually. So, Hermione, how'd you find your parents? I know you said Ron helped, but I don't think we got to hear the full story."

"Oh!" Hermione looked rather relieved. "Well, it is rather a long story, with a lot of boring "we looked here and they weren't there" parts. But we went through ten different cities before we finally tracked them down in Sydney. They had no idea who I was, which was good- it meant the magic held. It is what kept them alive. Anyway, they had bought a house and they were reluctant to let Ron and I in- we probably looked a little shabby after traveling so much. We finally convinced them that we were spokespeople for a Cruise Line and they let us in. Ron locked the door and that is when things got interesting." Hermione sighed. "I pulled my wand out and cast a reversal spell, but nothing happened. They looked at me like I was insane. Before they could call the police or throw us out I had to cast a full body bind on them. I must have gone through at least a hundred different spells, but nothing was working."

"She was pulling a Neville in potions; she was about to lose it." Ron chimed it. "Her parents couldn't move of course, but you could see the fear in their eyes as she kept waving a stick around and chanting like a mad person." Ron chuckled. "She finally threw herself down on the couch and started crying. I didn't know what to do. I mean, I really felt for her." He gave Hermione a squeeze. "I pulled out my wand and tried to first spell she had, and bam! Recognition was all over their face. Hermione didn't even notice. I released the body bind and they were all over, crying and hugging her. It was great. She looked stunned!"

"Wow." Harry gave Ron an admiring look. "Saved the day huh?"

"You know it. The-Boy-Who-Was-Almost-As-Cool-As-The-Boy-Who-Lived." Ron and Harry shared a good laugh.

"How come you were able to undo the spell?" Ginny's brow creased as she tried to figure it out.

"I'm not sure." Hermione admitted.

"I think it is because she is so bloody brilliant. She was so thorough with her magic, that it was almost like the magic itself forgot she had cast the spell."

"Oh, shut up Ronald." She rolled her eyes as the group found themselves in the middle of Diagon Alley. Harry looked around, pleased at what he saw.

The last time they had been in Diagon Alley it had been in shambles. Several stores had been badly damaged, others burnt and blasted apart. But the wizards and witches who owned the stores had been busy. The storefronts were mostly repaired, and the usual shops were all open to Harry's delight. Gringotts had scaffolding all over the domed roof, which made Harry grin. Breaking into that vault seemed a lifetime away.

"Alright Gin, where to first?" Ron looked up and down the street. "Need some new robes? A quill? A diary?"

"Very funny Ronald." Ginny rolled her eyes and waved her wand at him. He ducked behind Hermione, but he was grinning. Harry couldn't help but laugh, and he marveled at how relaxed he was. It was so good to be back with his friends and apart of the world.

"Let's go see how much trouble we can get into!"

 **So now that I have started writing again I can't stop. Extra chapters for everybody! Please drop a review, I would love some feedback :) Thanks for reading!**


	7. Padfoot

"I want to go inside." Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were all standing outside the Broom Shop, Ron's nose practically against the glass. The brand new Firebolt model was on display, glistening behind the pane of glass. Ginny was concerned that Ron was going to start drooling if he stared for much longer.

"Someone has to clean that window you know." Hermione tugged him back, rolling her eyes in Ginny's direction. Ginny just grinned, shaking her head.

"Boys," she mouthed. But she was envious herself- she couldn't wait to get back onto the pitch this year. She could only imagine how much damage she could do on a broom like that.

"Let's go inside and look. Pleeaassee?" Ron looked at Hermione like a child.

"Oh, I don't care. Ginny? Harry?"

"I don't care. Harry?" But Harry wasn't listening. He wasn't even looking at the shop. His attention was across the way, and he was oblivious to the fact that they were speaking to him. Ginny glanced around and knew what he was looking at. She shot a look at Hermione, shaking her head over so slightly. Hermione just nodded and followed Ron inside, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

Ginny walked up behind Harry and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her chin on her shoulder. "You want to go inside?" Ginny peered through the window of Eeylops Owl Emporium. A snowy white owl was perched by the window and she knew that Harry was thinking of Hedwig.

"No…" He said slowly. "Just thinking."

"I know you are." She kissed his cheek and gave him a squeeze.

"It doesn't hurt as much as it used to…I used to think about her and it would crush me. All I could see was her falling through the air. But now I can remember the good times. I can see the good memories." His voice was thick and his hand found Ginny's. She covered it with both of hers, capturing it against his stomach.

"Good. That's a part of healing." Ginny's eyes swept the shops nearby and she grinned. "Hey, let's go into Menagerie!"

"Thinking about buying a rat?" Harry turned around and to her surprise he was smiling.

"Or maybe a cat." She grinned.

"How about both?" He laughed as laced an arm around her waist as they walked to the shop. "But really, what are you buying?"

"Oh, nothing. I just want to look. Never know what they'll will have in here."

"You can say that again." Harry shook his head.

They entered the shop together and browed around, looking at all the different creatures. Cages were crammed all together along the walls, and several toads wrestled for a single rock in a small pond. They roamed the store until they reached the back corner, where a cage was set off by itself on the floor. A small mound of black and grey fur laid there, all limbs and its face hidden from sight. It could almost pass as a furry rock.

"What is it?" Harry frowned, kneeling and peering into the cage.

"Oh!" Ginny grinned as the puppy's nose appeared, his tail thumping a slow beat on the floor. "A puppy!"

"Are there magical puppies?" Harry shot her a skeptical look as the puppy stood up and stretched. He padded over to the cage and stuck his nose through, lapping at Ginny and Harry's fingers. He was mostly grey with darker patches of black fur. He had blue eyes, a chocolate colored nose, and the tip of his tail was white.

"I don't think so." Ginny grinned. He was adorable.

"There aren't." A voice said from behind them. An old witch was standing there, a sad look on her face. "An elderly witch bought him for her grandson, but he was very much not magical. The boy wanted nothing to do with him, so they dumped him here. No one ever gives him a second look."

Harry frowned as he looked at the little puppy, who was begging for attention as he rubbed against the cage door. "Can we see him?"

"Of course." She waved her wand and the cage opened. "Take your time, I'll be behind the counter."

The puppy gambled out and straight into Harry's lap, his tongue lapping across his chin and neck. After he had covered him in puppy slobber he leapt straight from Harry's lap into Ginny's, giving her the same treatment. Ginny smiled as he tumbled back into Harry's lap, curling up into a ball once more and looking at Harry expectantly.

"I think you should take him Harry." She grinned as she reached over to scratch behind his ear. His little leg thumped the floor and he groaned. "That's the spot huh?" She laughed.

"I can't." Harry sighed and Ginny gave him a questioning look. "I'll be at the Burrow. He'd have to stay with Kreacher, or I'd have to leave the Burrow. I don't want to be alone just yet." He admitted with. "I sure do like him though." The puppy growled at him, as if he didn't agree with Harry.

"I'm sure mum wouldn't mind. Oh, Harry, look at him!" Ginny laughed as the puppy grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged. He ended up rolling off of Harry's lap and onto the floor, wiggling on his back.

"I dunno…" Harry knew what it was like to not be wanted. To be locked away and hidden out of sight because he wasn't what people expected. He felt his resolve wavering.

"Come on, he can keep you company when I'm not home." Ginny nudged him. "Then you won't have to go crawl into bed with Ron and Hermione."

"Oh, shut up." He chuckled and picked the puppy back up. "What do you think, huh? Want to go home with us?" The puppy yapped and his tail beat the air as he squirmed.

"I'll that that as a yes," Ginny beamed.

. . . . .

It turned out that Mrs. Weasley didn't mind the puppy at all. As a matter of fact, she treated the situation like someone had just delivered her a grandchild. She was instantly taken with him and the puppy had followed her around for a good chunk of the afternoon.

The puppy might as well have been a celebrity for all the attention he received that day. Ron and Hermione loved him, George pegged him as a worthy trouble maker after he chewed a shoe, and Mr. Weasley was fascinated with the "muggle dog". By time Harry and Ginny retreated for bed the little guy was exhausted. Harry set him on the bed and he instantly flopped down, rolling onto his side and closing his eyes.

"Poor guy. Long first day." Harry chuckled, still trying to think of a name for him. He was turning out to be rather intelligent and he already knew how to sit and ask to go outside.

"I'm sure he loved all the attention," Ginny stepped out of the closet wearing a pair of his pajamas and a t-shirt that was too big for her.

"Stealing my clothes now?" Harry chuckled as he swapped his jeans and button down for pajamas and a t-shirt. He had to admit, she looked good even in his clothes.

"Since when do you just strip down in front of me?" Ginny shot back, ignoring him as she crawled into bed. The puppy instantly moved up the bed and laid down at her shoulder, licking her chin before closing his eyes once more. Harry killed the lights and crawled into bed beside them with a yawn.

"He's in my spot."

"You didn't answer my question." Ginny teased, shifting the puppy so that she could lay closer to Harry. The puppy growled softly and wiggled down between them. Harry gave him a pat and the puppy sighed, opening one eye and peering at them.

"Since when do you care?"

"I don't. I rather enjoy it." She smirked at him.

"Yeah, yeah. He needs a name."

"Have anything in mind?" She rolled over to face Harry, her hand roaming his chest. Harry was quiet for a moment and she saw his lids droop. Then he blinked and captured her hand.

"Not really. Nothing good anyways."

"Hmm…" She looked at the puppy for a moment. "What about Padfoot?" She shifted so she could gage Harry's reaction. He was quite for a long time, long enough that she began to worry. But then he smiled and reached over to kiss her.

"I love it."

"I love you."

"That too." He grinned. "Hey, Padfoot." The puppy lifted his head and growled, as if to say 'go to sleep'.

"I think he likes it." Ginny laughed. "You've got to move little one." She moved the puppy so that Harry could embrace her from behind, his arm draping across her middle like always. Padfoot scooted right against her stomach, gave a rather haughty sigh, and shut his eyes once more.

"You'd better not move him again." Harry chuckled, his breath tickling her neck. "He seems to be cranky at bedtime."

"He has that Padfoot spirit already." She grinned as Harry pressed a kiss to her neck.

"I think he has the right idea though. I'm beat."

"Shame…I'm not." Harry was glad he couldn't see her face, because he would bet every last galleon he owned that she was wearing that new look that drove him mad.

"Behave yourself Ms. Weasley or I'll have to fetch your mum."

"You wouldn't," she mumbled and Harry knew she was falling asleep. He tucked the blanket around her and gave Padfoot one last scratch before closing his own eyes.

"Love you."

"Mmmm." As he drifted off to sleep, Harry couldn't help but think that it felt like he and Ginny had just started a little family of their own.

 **Not sure how I feel about this chapter yet. We will see if it stays. Feel free to drop any comments, rude or positive :P Just one chapter today since I have classes, but another coming tomorrow!**

 **Side note: I was torn on how Mrs. Weasley should react. I'd like to thing that she mellowed out a bit after Fred's death and the war. Plus she already knew about it via letter, so don't jump down my throat too much :P  
**


	8. Departure

Ginny knew something was wrong before she was fully awake. The space around her felt empty and strange, like something was missing. She forced her groggy brain to focus as she sat up and rubbed at her eyes, fighting off sleep. She had always been amazed by people who could roll out of bed and start going first thing in the morning. She looked around the room and suddenly everything clicked into place and a wave of worry rippled through her; Harry was gone. She frowned and looked at his empty spot in the bed, lying a hand against his pillow. It was cold, which meant he had been up a while.

Padfoot drew her attention as he stood up and stretched, yawning and showing off every single one of his puppy teeth. He thoroughly shook himself before flopping down in her lap, looking up at her expectantly. He whined softly and she sighed, scratching his head.

"Need to go out?" Padfoot let out a yelp of a bark and tumbled off the bed. He landed with a thump and rolled twice before springing back up and racing to the door. Ginny couldn't help but laugh as she crossed the room and scooped him up. "Stop wiggling." She held him more firmly as she made her way down the hall. She stopped to check the bathroom, kitchen, and den, but Harry was no-where in sight. She pushed the backdoor open and sighed in relief; Harry was sitting on the low stall wall, his back to her.

Ginny sat Padfoot down and he instantly made his way towards the nearest bush. Ginny silently crossed the yard and came to a stop beside Harry, who jumped. He nodded ever so slightly and offered a pathetic excuse of a smile in greeting. Ginny frowned and scaled the wall so that she could sit beside him. She slipped an arm around his waist and rested her head against his shoulder. Harry reached across his body and grabbed her other hand, giving it a squeeze.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly, her thumb drawing circles on the back of his hand. She had a feeling she already knew the answer, but it was a chance for him to talk about it if he wanted to.

"Just thinking…"

"About?"

"Well, you leave today." He sighed, confirming Ginny's thoughts.

"I know," Ginny gave him a tight squeeze. "I'm going to miss you."

"I don't think that covers it." His eyes searched the horizon as if he would find an answer in the rising sun. "I guess I am just worried."

"What about?"

"You'll find someone else…Realize that I am a mess while you are away. That I'll start having nightmares again…I'll slip back to where I was. Lose myself again." His voice cracked and Ginny realized he really was scared. Some of his fears were irrational, at least the one's involving her, but she understood the others and her heart ached for him.

"If you start having nightmares you know you can write me. And you know they aren't real. They are just a manifest of your fears and memories. They may not be pleasant, but they can't control you unless you let them. You'll be here with mum, Ron, Hermione, and everyone else. If you need to talk you know they will listen. And you'll have Padfoot." Ginny smiled slightly. "He'll keep you as I do."

"Maybe." Harry sighed.

"You're not going to get lost again, Harry. We won't let you. We all love you and we are all here for you. I'll be coming home for the Holidays, and I'm sure McGonagall will let the three of you attend Quidditch matches too. I'll be seeing you more than you think. Promise."

"That's assuming you still want to see me."

"Harry," Ginny rolled her eyes and hopped off the wall before pulling him to his feet. "Look at me."

"I-"

"Just listen." She forced him to look at her. "I love _you_. I already know your story, I know your demons, your past, and your secrets. And I still haven't left. What makes you think I would now?"

"I can't help it. It's like I woke up and my worst fears were dancing around in my head. All I could think about was how many normal guys there will be at school, normal guys who had normal lives. You deserve a lot better than-"

Ginny had heard enough. She cut him off by pulling him into a fierce kiss, one hand grabbing a fistful of his shirt, the other his hair. With new found skill she forced him to the ground and flattened him out, lying on top of him, never once breaking their kiss. She kissed him until she was breathless, her heart pounding and her blood racing. She kissed him as she had never kissed him before, letting the new randy feelings and the old heartfelt ones mingle together. Harry had resisted at first, but then he was lost in the kiss, lost in Ginny. She lost track of how long she kissed him, but when they finally broke apart he was as breathless as she was.

"Bloody hell," he panted.

"I don't want to hear one more word of that nonsense Harry. I don't know what I deserve, and I don't give a rats arse about it. I know what I want, and that is you. Do you understand me? You're stuck with me, whether you like it or not."

"I'm sorry." He closed his eyes, trying to sort out the remorse from the randy from the original worries. Ginny had once again drove his body into reaction, and it took several thoughts of unpleasant things to feel some control return. "I'm sorry." He repeated.

"Stop apologizing. Just know that I love you. You aren't the Boy-Who-Lived, or the Chosen-One, or any of that nonsense to me. None of that matters. To me you are Harry." She pushed his fringe back and kissed his faded scar and a shiver went through Harry's body. He pulled her into another kiss and when they broke apart she was surprised to see the glint of tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She frowned.

"Nothing. I love you." Harry hugged her against his chest. As he did, Padfoot managed to squeeze through the gate and romped over, his tongue covering every inch of their faces that it could find.

"Arg," Ginny laughed and rolled off Harry, covering her face. "You little monster." Padfoot yapped at her and danced about as Harry sat up, straightening his glasses and shirt over. Ginny moved into her lap, hanging an arm around his neck. Padfoot scrambled into her lap and looked up at the two of them, practically grinning as his tail fanned the air.

"You're lucky you are cute." Harry scratched behind his ears and Padfoot's little tail drummed the air. "I was in the middle of something."

"I think you mean we." Ginny smiled and kissed his cheek. "It'll be okay Harry. Promise."

"I believe you." He nodded, giving her a squeeze.

"Ginny, Harry?" Mr. Weasley arched a brow as he appeared with a newspaper in his hand. "Everything alright?"

"Yep." Ginny grinned at her dad. "Padfoot needed to go out."

"Ah. Little scamp." Mr. Weasley bent down to scratch the puppy. Padfoot took the opportunity and snatched a leaf of the newspaper before taking off. "Hey!" Mr. Weasley laughed and took off after him.

"See?" Ginny grinned. "I told you he'd keep you busy. Better go fetch your son."

"Oh, he's my son now is he?" Harry chuckled. "Do you think Accio would work on him?" He mused aloud.

"Harry!" Ginny chided but laughed. "We'd best go get him before he gets into trouble. He seems hellbent on living up to his name."

. . . .

The Weasley's and Harry made their way down platform 9 ¾ , dodging various trolleys and loose children. As they reached the place where Ginny would board Mrs. Weasley started double checking all of Ginny's things like she was 11 again and leaving for the first time. Mr. Weasley had spotted a co-worker and was chatting away with him while Ron and Hermione were catching up with some familiar faces.

Harry looked around for a moment to make sure he wasn't being watched before snagging Ginny around the waist. He placed a hand over her mouth and drug her off behind one of the platforms pillars. Ginny looked more than surprised and hardly had time to process what was happening before Harry had her pinned against the cool brick, his hands on her waist, his mouth on hers. Ginny thought her work earlier that day had been impressive, but Harry seemed to be hell bent on outdoing her.

In a bold move his hands found the hem of her shirt and then they were inside, roaming her back and sides. The result was instantaneous; Ginny moaned into their kiss and pressed herself closer to Harry. The tension that had cropped up between them the day that she had cut his hair seemed to be manifesting itself all at once as Ginny reached up, grabbing his hair. Harry made a sound and it only fueled the fire in her gut as she tried to get closer to him. She felt like she was floating somewhere above her body, merely a spectator as her hands dropped to his waist. She reached out to grab his belt and Harry finally broke the kiss, spinning her around and capturing her in a hug, his chin on her shoulder.

"Nah ah, Ms. Weasley. We are in public." He breathed into her ear, his breath tickling her neck.

"Harry," She groaned. Her entire body felt like it was on fire. "Let me go."

"Nah." He smiled and pressed a kiss to her neck. She sighed dreamily and arched back into him, but Harry finally took a step back and turned her lose. She turned to face him, her eyes far darker than they had been minutes ago.

"Where in Merlin's name did that come from?" She raised an eyebrow and Harry wondered if she was about to pounce on him. He knew he had been sulking all morning, but he decided that he needed to give her a reason to come back. He needed to make sure she knew just how much he needed her.

"Just wanted to give you a reason to come home."

"I was already planning on coming home." She searched his face. "Now I am wondering whether I should leave."

"Oh, you're going. I decided it was selfish for me to pout about you going. You deserve it."

"What did I tell you about me deserving things?" She growled as she stepped forward and pulled him into another kiss.

"I recall something about wanting me," Harry said boldly. A randy retort was on Ginny's lips when George appeared from around the pillar.

"I've kept mum busy for long as I could, be she is wondering where you two went. Might want to wrap the snog-fest up before she comes looking." He winked at Harry before disappearing once more. Ginny blushed, but Harry just gave her a shark-like grin.

"You'd best get going." The train whistle blew in the distance.

"I'm not sure that I want to." She said again, giving him a fierce hug. "I'm going to miss you."

"And I'll miss you." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "But I'll be okay, I think."

"See you soon?" Ginny couldn't help but feel sad that they were about to part.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be around. Let me know when your first Hogsmeade visit is and I'll drop in."

"You'd better. We obviously have some unfinished business." Ginny reached up and kissed him one final time. "I love you, Harry. And don't you forget it."

"I love you too." He tucked a stand of her behind her ear and smiled sadly. "Off you go." Before he lost the nerve to watch her walk away, he spun her around, gave her a firm pat on the behind, and sent her walking. She looked back over her shoulder but didn't stop. Harry watched her disappear back around the pillar, then sighed as he leaned against the very spot she had been minutes before. It was going to be a long school year.

 **Thanks for all the views and support so far! If you are still enjoying the story be sure to drop a review and tell me what you think! Figured I could throw in a little tease before things get darker again. Another chapter coming tomorrow. Until then, be nice to people!**


	9. But A Dream

Harry apparated just inside the walls of Hogwarts with a crack, his invisibility cloaked clasped about him. He looked around to make sure he hadn't been heard and breathed a sigh of relief; he was alone. His hand closed around the letter in his pocket and his heart raced as he thought about the flowing words written there.

 _My dearest Harry,_

 _I can't stop thinking about what happened on the platform. I like to finish what I start…Meet me in the Prefects bathroom after 10. The password is 'Frog Fondles.'_

 _Love,  
Ginny_

Just thinking about it made Harry's blood boil. He swallowed a lump of nerves that seemed to be stuck in his throat and slipped into one of Hogwarts corridors. It was dark, but Harry knew the castle like the back of his hand. He made his way up to the fifth floor, careful to avoid the occasional stray student or professor. By time he got there his nerves were shot and he felt lightheaded.

"Frog Fondles." He croaked. The door opened and Harry slipped inside. The bathroom hadn't changed much since he had last been in there. The Mermaid Portrait still hung on the far wall, emitting a soft glow. The marble and faucets still shone. One of the biggest differences from Harry's last visit was that the tub, or more accurately the pool, was already full and steaming. The other was that Ginny was waiting for him. She had on one of the fluffy white robes and her hair was down. The look on her face was one that Harry recognized immediately. He felt like he was in a dream as he crossed to where she stood and let the cape fall to the floor.

Ginny jumped, looking surprised, but then her face broke into a broad smile. She threw herself at him, hugging him tightly. "Oh, I missed you!"

"It's only been a few weeks." Harry chuckled.

"Only a few weeks my arse." She replied hotly, but then squealed as Harry did indeed grab her behind. "Hands to yourself Mr. Potter."

"Or what? You'll punish me? Put me in detention?" He arched a brow.

"I could think of several others ways to punish you and none of them involve detention." She practically purred into his ear, backing him against the wall.

"And who are you to punish anybody? Sneaking around after hours with a man that you've smuggled into school…you've been rather naughty."

"Then do something about it." She challenged, pulling him into a searing kiss. Harry felt like he was watching a dream as his hands found the ties of robe and tugged them lose. He pushed it off her shoulders and it fell to the floor, leaving her clad in nothing but a pair of knickers that he knew Mrs. Weasley would not approve of.

He smirked at her as he took in her body. Her shoulders were littered with freckles, which slowly faded away as they approached her chest, which was rather perky. Her body was lean and rather toned from playing Quidditch. His eyes moved to her shapely lower body and legs, then back to her face.

"You look like you are enjoying the view." She stepped close to him once more and kissed him again, her hands roaming his neck and hair.

"I am," he managed as she kissed him, letting his own hands roam her back and sides. Ginny moaned into his mouth and Harry felt his entire body tense.

"You are wearing way too many clothes." Ginny's hands were suddenly on his chest. She pushed him back a few steps and never broke eye contact as she began unbuttoning his shirt painfully slow. When she finally had undone them all she pulled the shirt off his shoulders and tossed it aside, her hands running down his chest and stomach. He was still lithe and lean and a dark splay of hair ran down his stomach and beyond. Ginny's hands moved to his belt and she tugged it off with practiced ease, letting drop to the ground.

Ginny pulled him into another rather heated kiss and Harry could feel her hands pass over his stomach once more. She reached the band of his jeans and he could feel her smirk into their kiss as she dipped a hand into them. Harry gasped, as did someone else.

"Oi!" The door flew open and Ron stood there, a look of disbelief on his features.

. . .

"Shite!" Harry bolted upright and managed to hit his head on the edge of the headboard. Padfoot yelped in surprise and tried to leap up, but he was too close to the edge. He tumbled off the bed and landed with a thump, growling in annoyance. Harry blinked rapidly, his room coming into a fuzzy focus. He wasn't at Hogwarts. He wasn't in the Prefects Bathroom. And he most certainly was not alone with Ginny. He groaned in a mix of frustration and pain, his head and lower body pounding, but for different reasons. Padfoot growled softly and drew his attention. His feet were perched on the edge of the bed and he looked rather annoyed that Harry had woken him up so abruptly.

"Sorry mate." Harry reached down and picked him up. The puppy huffed indignantly and marched to the end of the bed before lying down, his back to Harry. "I said it was an accident." Harry chuckled slightly before falling onto his back with a sigh. Everything had been a dream…and what a dream it had been. He let his mind wander briefly and he was thankful that he was alone.

Harry was quite sure that he had never had a dream quite like that one. It had indeed been a few weeks since Ginny left, and he was missing her sorely. He had thought about the kiss they shared on the Platform on several occasions, but apparently, he had been dwelling on it more than he thought. He had started something that day that his body wanted to finish.

He closed his eyes and tried to recall every bit of the dream that he could. Feeling slightly guilty, he slipped his hand beneath the covers and grabbed a hold of himself. Part of him felt bad for even thinking of Ginny in such a way, but the other part rationalized that it was normal. He loved her, and if he had anything to do with it she would be his for the rest of time. And that meant that one day the fantasies wouldn't just be fantasy. That thought provoked him even further and he grunted, the dream coming into sharper focus.

"Harry?" Hermione rapped sharply on the door and opened it. For the second time that morning Harry bolted upright and hit his head again.

"Blimey, Hermione." He groaned and rubbed his head. He realized his blankets had fell away and he quickly grabbed them back, fighting the heat he felt in his face.

"Sorry." She gave him an all too familiar look. It was one that he and Ron had received on multiple occasions when they failed to do their homework and were caught attempting to cheat. "Molly had asked me to come check on you. We called for you earlier, but I guess you were still asleep. Then we heard a bang." She shrugged.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly lunch time." She shook her head and sighed. "Men. Anyways, Lunch will be on soon. You might want to make an appearance." She gave Harry one last look before turning on her heel and shutting the door, leaving Harry alone and more frustrated than ever.

. . . .

"Bloody wanking in the middle of the day. Honestly Harry, you can't blame Hermione. She was just worried." Ron shook his head, refusing to let the day's earlier events go. Why Hermione had felt the need to tell Ron was beyond Harry, but Ginny's brother was going on like it was the latest news in the world.

"Of all the people to tell, you just had to tell him." Harry muttered. Even Hermione was looking annoyed by that point.

"I think you'd tell someone to if you walked in on Ron!" Hermione said defensively. "I already apologized. And honestly Ron, you are going on at this point. Give it a rest."

"She's my little sister! You know bloody good and well that he wasn't up there thinking about McGonagall in her curlers!" While true, the statement made Harry grimace.

"I think our little sister isn't so little anymore." George interjected from across the room. "And I know she isn't the innocent little rose you'd like her to be. I'm sure she's had a perfectly healthy amount of randy thoughts herself." Ron blanched, looking stricken. "Besides, at least he wasn't caught with his pants down in the hall." George looked rather smug.

"George!" Hermione tried to sound stern, but her voice wavered and she blushed.

"What are you on about?" Harry kept hearing everyone harass Ron, but he had yet to hear the story.

"Percy caught-"

"Shut up!" Ron groaned, turning red himself.

"Or what? You don't scare me like Ginny does." George grinned. "Percy caught Hermione and Ron while they were practically shagging in the hall."

"We were not shagging!" Hermione said indignantly.

"Hermione was fully clothes!" Ron came to her defense, but the two of them looked mortified.

"Yeah, but you weren't, little won-won." George grinned impishly. "Hermione was helping my little randy brother out. Mum flipped. They weren't allowed in the same room for over two weeks."

"Hermione!" Harry couldn't believe it. Always so proper Hermione. He shook his head and chuckled. "Good to know George. Want to lay off now Ron?"

"Whatever," Ron grunted.

"Now that all of that is sorted out, I am finished with some of the lighter repairs around the shop. I could use some help with the heavy lifting so to speak. Would you lot be willing to lend me a hand?"

"Sure." Harry shrugged. "There isn't much to do anymore. Never thought I'd be saying that." He chuckled.

"Fantastic! Won-won, Hermione?"

"Sure," they said in unison, jumping on the opportunity to turn the conversation away from themselves.

"Great! We can start Monday then. I need to go check on a few things before then!" With a vigor that Harry hadn't seen in a while, George leapt up and mounted the stairs like a little boy at Christmas.

"So, Harry." Ron ran a hand over his face and Harry groaned, thinking he was about to start on him again. "Care for a game of Wizards Chess?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He shrugged again. "You're on." Harry knew he would lose to Ron, but maybe the chess game would help take his mind off things that it shouldn't be on. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at that thought; if that was the case, Harry was going to be playing a lot of chess over he next few weeks.

 **I know it will come up, so the only reason Harry was able to apparate inside the castle grounds is because it was a dream ;) Thanks for all the feedback and views so far! Another chapter is on its way tomorrow!**


	10. Letting Go

By time the next week rolled around Harry had become a mess all over again. His once randy thoughts and the hope for a forever future with Ginny had turned into feelings of guilt and shame. How had he let himself get so lost in her that he forgot just how damaged he was? How could he be so selfish? How could he hope to have her for forever when she deserved someone so much better? Harry knew that he had baggage and scars, both of the physical and emotional nature. He knew that he would struggle with certain things for the next several years, if not the rest of his life. How could he ask her to suffer through that with him? How could he take away from the life she deserved to have?

All these thoughts swarmed around in his head like angry hornets as he tried to help George, Ron, and Hermione clean up the shop. Christmas break for Hogwarts was only two weeks away and George hoped to have the store up and running by then. The trio had been working hard to repair the main floor of the shop, which had been blasted apart by dark magic. It was slow going and much of the work required hard labor rather than magic. [IZ1] The work took Harry's mind off some of the more depressing things that were weighing him down, but he still couldn't shake the crushing guilt that had settled over him.

Harry was relieved when George finally called for a lunch break. George leaned against the repaired counter and looked about, nodding in approval. They had been working hard all morning and things were finally coming along.

"We got a lot done this morning. After lunch we can try to repair the staircase and railing. After that, I think it is a lot of re-stocking and sorting through stuff." He grinned. "We should be open by break! It'll be a great way to kick business back off!"

"How about we kick lunch off?" Ron grumbled, his stomach growling. Hermione rolled her eyes, elbowing him in the ribs.

"You always want to kick eating off."

"I'm a growing boy."

"You're hardly a boy." Hermione reached up to kiss him.

"Hey now, no snogging on shop grounds!" George wagged his finger at them like they were a pair of naughty students. "Do you lot want to go grab a bite? Or would you rather we bring it back here?"

"We are all filthy. How about Ron and I go and grab lunch for us all and we can just eat here."[IZ2] Hermione asked around a yawn.

"Fine by me. Harry?"

"Huh?" Harry's thoughts snapped back to the present. He was going over the letter he was about to write in his head. "Oh, yeah, that's fine."

"You coming along?" Ron asked.

"Nah, I need to take care of something." Harry sighed.

"Fine. We'll be back." Ron caught the sack of coins that George tossed him. "The usual?"

"You know it."

"Harry?"

"Just whatever. I'm not picky." He forced a smile.

"No detours you two!" George called as the shop door shut behind Ron and Hermione. He gave Harry a curious look before disappearing to the second level of the store, mumbling to himself about re-stocking and potion making. Harry pulled the quill and parchment he had brought from his pocket and sat it on the counter top with a sigh.

It had nearly been two years since he had tried breaking up with Ginny. It had been one of the hardest things he had ever done, and losing her companionship had hurt him deeply. And now he was going to have to do it all over again. But this time there would be no going back on his resolve. He had to do what was best for her. After she got over him she would realize just how toxic he had been for her.

Harry felt like a child as fought back tears, his quill scratching furiously on the parchment. He poured his thoughts and feelings out to her, trying his best to explain why he was not any good for her. He stumbled over his words several times and repeated himself, but as he read back over his letter he felt like he got his main point across.

Harry folded the parchment and sealed it, tucking his quill away. He crossed the room to where the Weasley's owl was perched. He was in the process of tying the letter to the owl's leg when someone cleared their throat from behind him.

"I wouldn't send that if I were you." George was leaning against the counter, frowning at him.

"Why not?" Harry frowned back. "You don't even know what it is."

"Oh, I have a pretty good guess. I've seen you moping around here the last couple of days. I've watched you slip back into this depressed, glum Harry. And based off what Ginny has told me in the past, you are about to try to dump her again. Oh, don't look at me like that." George shook his head. "You look the same way I did after losing Fred."

Harry recoiled, a fresh wave of guilt and pain rolling over him. George wasn't wrong about what he was about to do, but it surprised him that he could even stand to talk about his brother's death.

"George, I-"

"You've got to stop apologizing to everyone mate. That's what I learned not too long ago."

"What did you have to apologize for?" Harry frowned.

"You're not the only one who feels some kind of responsibility for the deaths of your friends." George said slowly. "I blamed myself for Lupin, Tonks…Fred. I couldn't fathom how my mother could even stand to look at me- I was sure it was my fault. It consumed me. And I know it is consuming you. I'm glad you love Ginny, and that she loves you, but you've got to sort that mess out on your own mate. Ginny can't make it go away. Only you can."

"I've tried." Harry said miserably, his shoulders sagging under an invisible weight. "I've tried so hard to move on, to try to honor their memories. But I can't. I can't stop feeling like it was my fault."

"I know how you feel. I really do." George scratched his head. "Look, follow me for a minute. If you still feel the same way this evening, send your letter. Just know that Ginny is crazy about you Harry. You know she always has been, and it has nothing to do with you being Harry Potter. You could be Harry Smith and she'd still feel the same way."

George steered Harry up the stairs to his office and to the far wall. There were several covered frames on the wall, the desk was littered with Weasley products and order forms, and boxes were stacked high.

"Sorry for the mess." George chuckled. "Been trying to get everything sorted back out. Our old dark art buddies made a right mess up here, bloody twats." He picked up a wadded clump of paper and shot it into the waste bin.

"Why are we up here?"

"Because you need to do some talking."

"George, no offense, but-"

"I don't want to talk to you. It'd be like listening to myself all over again. Whenever you are ready…" He nodded towards the covered frame in front of Harry before disappearing down the stairs once more, leaving Harry alone.

Harry swallowed and stared at the frame, wondering what could be underneath. The possibilities terrified him. It could be Dumbledore, Sirius, his parents, Lupin, Tonks- the list went on and on. He wasn't sure how long he stood there fretting, but finally, as if was someone else controlling him, he reached up and pulled the cover again. It fell to the floor and lay there forgotten as Harry stared at the picture before him.

"Harry!" Several cries of greeting sounding as the people in the picture stirred.

"Bloody time they uncovered us again." Mad-Eye growled from somewhere in the back of the group. The group consisted of several members of the order, the Weasley twins, Bill and Fleur, and a few other familiar faces.

"Clear out you lot." Tonks waved at the other members. "Go on now. You can catch up later." The frame slowly emptied of people until Fred, Tonks, and Lupin remained. Lupin sat down in a fluffy arm chair and Tonks flopped into his lap with a cheeky grin. Fred sprawled out on the couch, butterbeer in hand.

"Well, Harry, going to say hello mate? Or just here to catch flies?"

Harry realized his mouth had been hanging open. He closed it and swallowed thickly.

"Um, hi."

"I'd ask how you are, but I can see it written all over your face." Lupin shook his head. "What's eating you?"

"George send you up here did he?" Fred nodded knowingly. "Took him a while to come up here himself, but he has been a lot better since he did. Sent Ron and Hermione up here not too long ago."

"Ron and Hermione?" Harry frowned. "Why-"

"You aren't the only one who feels guilty, Harry." Lupin's statement was firm and accusing, yet gentle at the same time.

"But it is my fault-"

"That Voldemort rose to power? That his Death Eaters ran wild and the Ministry didn't respond in time? That you had to practically had to sacrifice yourself in order to defeat him? Tell me Harry, how is that your fault?" Lupin raise a brow.

"I am not talking about that!"

"Oh, you mean us then?" Tonks interjected. "You think we fought for you?"

"No, but-"

"Well, at least you have that one figured out. And just why is it your fault that we are dead?"

"Don't say that," Harry groaned, rubbing at his eyes.

"Why, it is the truth."

"Dying is a part of life Harry. We all knew that when we showed up to fight."

"Mate, I love you and all, but let me put it this way: when I got the call so to speak, fighting for you was not on my mind. My mum and siblings were. My friends were- not saying you weren't my friend, but you get my point."

"Same for us." Tonks nodded in agreement. "We showed up to fight for everyone[IZ3] we loved Harry, including our son." A fresh wave of guilt hit Harry- he hadn't even gone to see Teddy. "When we fought we knew good and well we might die. And we still made that choice."

"What we are trying to say," Lupin cut off the others. "Is that we don't blame you Harry. And you shouldn't blame yourself."

"I-" Harry couldn't find the words. He felt the tears burn his eyes and then started rolling down his cheeks.

Hearing them say that made him feel free. He had felt responsible for so long. The guilt felt like a satchel full of rocks that he had with him at all time, and their words had cut a hole in bottom in the bag. The rocks were slowly falling away. Part of him wondered if he should feel that way, but his brain squelched the tiny doubt; they were giving him the permission he needed to be happy.[IZ4]

"We want you to be happy Harry. You deserve it. Don't worry about us. Don't dwell on the dead and forget to live…I'm pretty sure you've been told that before." Lupin said softly.

"Remus, Tonks…I haven't even gone to see Teddy." Harry groaned. "I'm sorry."

"Ah, well, we understand. You needed to get your head on straight anyway. We've been keeping an eye on him"

"Yeah, the poor kid doesn't need a nutter around." Fred teased.

"You have?" Harry ignored Fred, looking at the couple before him in surprise.

"George isn't the only one with a picture, Harry." Tonks reminded him. "The past is the past. Put it behind you, and learn to live in the present. Surround yourself with the people that make you happy, do the things that you like."

"You finally have a chance to live your life Harry. So, do it." Fred summed it up nicely.

"I…I guess you're right."

"We know," the trio said in unison. Fred chuckled.

"I've been a terrible godfather." Harry frowned. "I've been so busy wallowing in self-pity that-"

"Teddy is too little to know or care about you yet. There is still time." Lupin smiled. "I'm sure you'll adore him. And Andromeda would love to see you."

"You sure?" Harry doubted.

"Positive." Tonks beamed. "Besides, I'm sure she would appreciate some help with Teddy. That boy is going to live up to his heritage." She sounded extremely proud of that fact.

"Harry, your whole life has revolved around trying to protect other people and fighting for the greater good. It is time for you to start living for yourself. Don't forget us, but rather live for us."

"Thank you." Harry said thickly, wishing he could put his exact feelings into words. "I just worried that you'd all hate me. That you blamed me." He choked up.

"My dear boy, we don't hate you. We love you very much, and we want to see you become the best you that you can be." Lupin smiled. "Go out and live Harry." Lupin gave him one last smile before nudging Tonks. She leapt to her feet, knocking over a coffee mug in the process, and Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

"If you need us, we'll be around. But think about what we said, alright? It might take time, but you'll get there." She gave him a sweet smile before tugging on Lupin's arm. They disappeared together from the edge of the frame, leaving a lounging Fred.

"You treating my little sister right?" He asked Harry.

"I think so…" Harry said slowly. "I just feel like she could do a lot better than me."

"Probably." Fred grinned. "Who knew we'd even need to chase boys off little Ginny? She turned into a looker. But no worries mate, she's only had eyes for you for a long time."

"Yeah, but still."

"Ginny is stubborn, there is no changing her mind. She loves you, you know that right?"

"I know. That is what worries me. What if she only loves me because she doesn't know any better?" Fred laughed and Harry scowled. "I'm being serious!"

"So am I. Harry, Ginny dated her fair share of blokes. I think she knows what she wants by now."

"Yeah,but-"

"But what? Do you love her?"

"Yeah."

"And she loves you, right?"

"Well, yeah. She says she does."

"So what more is there to think about? Since when did you kids go and complicate things so much?" Fred shook his head.

"I wish I could think that way."

"You'll learn, mate." Fred grinned. "Now that we have you all straightened out, want to send Georgie up? I need to blister his ears for not coming around more often."

"Right, um, I'll go get him." Harry turned, then paused. "Hey Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Any time, any time." Fred gave him an easy going grin and Harry couldn't help but smile. He made his way down the stairs, feeling lighter and happier than he had in a long time. There was a lot for him to think about still, and a lot to do, but he had to sort things out with Ginny first. Harry Potter was done being Ginny's boyfriend.


	11. Change of Heart

Ginny felt extremely anxious as she stared out the window of the Hogwarts Express. She felt like a child again, her nose pressed to the window, looking for anyone she knew on the platform. It had been nearly a month since she had heard from Harry and she was becoming increasingly concerned. She had tried writing Ron and Hermione about it, but they seemed to be ignoring any mention of Harry. She had become more and more frustrated and concerned. The last three days of school before the break had just about killed her, and now she had a deep-set fear that Harry was not going to be waiting for her. Who knew what kind of crazy things he had been telling himself in the span of his silence.

When the train had rumbled to a stopped Ginny wasted no time in grabbing her satchel and fleeing her compartment. She hardly heard the farewells that Luna and Hannah called as she let the door slide shut and she hurried down the hall, dodging bodies and luggage. She cleared the train door and looked around frantically, chiding herself for being so silly.

'He'll be here.' Ginny thought to herself. 'He has to be. I can't lose him again.' Her heart pounded in her chest as she spotted a mop of red hair moving her way. Ron and Hermione were heading towards her, but Harry wasn't with them.

"Hey Ginny, welcome-"

"Where is he?" Ginny demanded.

"Huh?"

"Where is Harry? I swear to Merlin if he has gone and locked himself up again, I'll-"

"He's at the Burrow." Hermione said slowly. "I think he wants to talk to you though…I think he has had a change of heart in the past few weeks." Ginny groaned, assuming the worst, and ran hand over her face in frustration. Why did Harry Potter feel the need to be so damn stubborn? When would he except that she had made her decision. A wash of anger replaced her anxiety and she scowled.

"I'm going to kill him."

"Ginny," Hermione tried to warn her friend.

"Sis, your luggage." Ron started as she marched off.

"To hell with it!" Ginny snapped and twisted away.

Ginny landed in the front yard of the Burrow and barely had time to pull out her wand before the front door opened. Harry stood there, silhouetted from the light inside, and a long list of hexes rolled through Ginny's mind. How dare he stand there looking all somber and guilty after he hadn't written her in a month. Just what was he playing at?

They stared at each other for a long time before Harry stepped into the yard, wiping his hands on his jeans. He came to a stop several feet from her, rubbing his hands together nervously.

"Hey, Gin."

"Oh, so you _are_ speaking to me?" She raised an eyebrow. "Because you bloody well haven't been writing to me."

"I know." He said softly. "Ginny-"

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been? I couldn't get a bloody word out of my git of a brother or Hermione. I was left to think the worst. I am surprised that you are even here, I figured you'd be holed up in Grimmauld Place," she snapped. "Hermione tells me you've had a change of heart. When are you going to get it through your thick head that-"

"Ginny." Harry said firmly, yet softly. His eyes searched the ground as if he would find the right words there. "Look, I am selfish-"

"Harry-"

"Let me finish, would you?" He frowned. The two of them were oblivious to the fact that several sets of eyes were watching them. George and Percy were leaning out from a window upstairs, Mrs. Weasley stood in the door, and Ron and Hermione had apparated in to the side of them.

"Look, I've caused you a lot of heartache because of my moaning and despairing over the past. I hurt you when I ran off to look for the Horcruxes, and I hurt you again when I ran away after the final battle. I am a coward, Ginny. I am not brave like everyone likes to think. And I still feel guilty about some things that have happened in the past. I have demons, Gin, and I don't know that I will ever get rid of them. You deserve somebody better than me. You deserve someone who can make you smile all the time, who can give you all the attention you deserve and not take away from that with his own needs."

Ginny felt tears stinging her eyes and her grip tightened on her wand. She didn't think it was possible, but her heart ached fiercely as she stood there listening to Harry. She knew what was coming and there was only so much she could do to stop him. If he was going to leave her, she didn't know what she would do with herself. How could someone ever get over being so deeply in love?

"Harry." The word was thick with emotion and tears, but Harry just kept going.

"I am a selfish man, Ginny. And it is something I have come to accept." He took a step towards her, closing some of the distance between them. "Maybe one of these days you will realize what a mistake I am. That you could be far happier with someone else." He stepped towards her again and suddenly she was within arms-reach.

"Don't." She fought back a sob, her voice cracking. "Don't do it Harry." She fought the urge to throw herself at him.

"I'm sorry for being a selfish git." Harry said softly. "But I can't be your boyfriend anymore. I won't be your boyfriend anymore." Harry winced as Ginny started sobbing, her hand clamped to her mouth. Ron made a move towards Harry, but Hermione grabbed his arm and scolded him.

"Harry." It was all Ginny could manage.

"Ginny," Harry said softly, sinking to his knees. "I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore because I want to be your husband. I want to be selfish. I want you all to myself and I want everyone to know you are mine. I want you to hold me when I need you, and I want to be there when you need me. I don't want you to find someone better, I don't want you to have the chance to be happier." His voice cracked and he felt hot tears on his cheeks. "I want you to marry me Ginny."

Ginny just stood there with her hand over her mouth, tears rolling down her face. She had heard his words, but her brain seemed to be stuck in slow motion as she tried to catch up to what had just happened. The ache in her heart slowly stopped and she felt the blood pounding in her eyes. She saw the worry flash in Harry's as and it goaded her into action.

Ginny practically pounced on him and knocked him flat to the ground. Her fist punched every inch of his chest that it could find and Harry made no move to stop her.

"Don' . . . . !" She hit him with each word. " . . . !" Her punches started to slow down, but the tears kept coming stronger than ever. Ginny finally exhausted herself and she just lay there on top of him, her chest heaving. As her anger and shock subsided she felt a twinge of guilt, but she also thought that he had gotten off rather easy considering just how much he had scared her.

"Are you okay?" She asked as they shifted so that she was sitting in his lap. She laid a hand against his chest and could feel his heart still pounding.

"I'll live. I probably deserved that." Harry gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, you kind of did."

"So was that a yes?"

"You're a stupid git." She placed her hands on his face and kissed him deeply.

"Was that a yes?" George hollered from upstairs, an extendable ear still hanging out the window.

"I think!" Ron hollered back. Ginny and Harry were suddenly aware of their audience. Ginny blushed and swiped at her tears as Harry gave her a tight hug.

"Oh, I am so happy for you too!" Mrs. Weasley was suddenly there, hugging them and giving out multiple kisses. Harry smiled as she pulled him into a tight embrace, squeezing him. "Now you really are family!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, I told you to call me Molly!" She pinched his cheek and smiled widely. "Or even mum! And oh, my sweet little girl." Mrs. Weasley started crying as she hugged Ginny. "You're all grown up. Oh, bless me." Ginny gave her mum a tearful smile and hugged her back.

"I'll still be your little girl, mum." She kissed molly on the cheek and Harry smiled.

"Congratulations." Mr. Weasley gave Harry a hug and pounded him on the back. "About time I say." He chuckled and Harry laughed.

"Right, thanks."

"Now that we have a muggle born in the family, maybe you can hook me up with one of those rubber ducks." Mr. Weasley winked at him and Harry laughed once more, remembering the conversations that they had so many years ago.

"Of course."

"Oh, Arthur! We must tell Bill! And Charlie!" She grabbed him by the arm and hauled him back towards the Burrow.

"Well, it is about time." George was suddenly there, his arms draped over their shoulders. "I was wondering how long it would take Harry to come to his senses."

"I wouldn't have without you." Harry gave George a pat on the back and Ginny raised a brow.

"What did I miss?"

"I'll fill you in later." Harry grinned and ducked away as George tried to grab him in a headlock.

"Come back here Potter. We need to go over a few ground rules regarding my little sister."

"Oh, so _now_ you want to go over ground rules?" Ron and Hermione joined the ground. "Not when he was upstairs wanking over here, but now that they are engaged? Makes sense to me."

"What did he just say?" Ginny turned on Harry, a rather mischievous look in her eye.

"Don't get them started." Hermione groaned, hugging Ginny. "Congratulations. I am so happy for you." She grinned at her friend. "I was trying to warn you at the station. Sorry it came across wrong." Ginny just laughed.

"Sorry for flying off the handle like that. Guess I was a little anxious. So now it is your turn, right?" She nodded towards Rona and winked. Hermione looked towards the sky and heaved a sigh.

"You'd think, wouldn't you?"

"Hermione's turn for what?" Ron asked, looking puzzled. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione shared a look and they laughed. "Just what is so funny?"

"Nothing Ron." Ginny gave him a hug. "I love you, that's all."

"Somebody has to." He grumbled.

"And just what does that mean?" Hermione gave him a look.

"I'm just messing." Ron hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her head. "Think of all the people to tell!"

"You go get on that." Harry chuckled. "I'd like a word alone with Ginny."

"You heard our brother-in-law! Off with you!" George made a shooing motion and saluted Harry. "I fully expect to be invited to this wedding."

"Of course." Harry rolled his eyes. "But seriously. I want to talk with Ginny for a minute."

"Fine, fine. I'll go. Ooo, I need to go by the shop!" With that thought he apparated away, finally leaving Ginny and Harry alone.

"I think they are as excited as I am." Harry chuckled as he wound an arm around Ginny's waist, leading her back towards the Burrow. They stopped on the porch and Harry leaned against the house, holding Ginny in his arms.

"They aren't the only ones." Ginny smiled and reached up to kiss him. "I was beginning to think I'd have to be the one to ask, assuming you didn't try to take off on me again." She smiled slightly. "You scared the shite out of my Harry."

"Sorry. I know that came across wrong. I had to get it all out though."

"Mhmm. You'll pay for that one later."

"Oh really?" Harry chuckled. "And how do you plan on punishing me?"

"You'd like to know, wouldn't you?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Behave yourself-"

"Or you'll get mum. Yeah, yeah. Empty threats. What are you going to do when I am Mrs. Potter instead of Ms. Weasley?" She arched a brow. "Can't run to mummy then."

"Then I'll just take care of you myself." Harry captured her lips in a kiss and she moaned.

"That'd better be a promise."

"Randy little bugger."

"You have no idea." She purred as she kissed his neck. "I still have that letter you sent me."

"Uh oh."

"Mhmm." She grinned at him and went to kiss him, but he pulled away. "What?" She pouted, giving him a look he knew he'd have to learn to resist.

"I really did want to talk to you." Harry chuckled.

"So you didn't just want to get me alone?" Harry rolled his eyes and pulled her back into his arms.

"Can I talk now?"

"Mmm, maybe. If you are quick about it." She teased.

"Kreacher popped by the other day and he had found a letter from my mum to Sirius. And I can see the question on your face- Kreacher is fine. He is having a field day cleaning the place up, which is how he found the letter. Anyway, he sent it to me. Apparently, my mum knew something might happen to her. She had asked Sirius to make sure I was cared for if anything happened…. the letter was dated just a few weeks before the Pettigrew incident. Anyways, she left him something, and told him to give it to me when I was old enough. We both know why he couldn't, but I have it now and that is all that matters."

Harry unfolded the letter and Ginny watched as a small ring fell into his hand. The band was white gold and gleamed in the evening light. A vine of blue gems lead into a flower that was made up of cluster of diamonds. It was a beautiful ring, and understanding dawned on Ginny- the flower was a lily.

"This was your mum's?"

"Yeah…I didn't know if you'd want it or not, but-" Ginny cut him off with a deep kiss, one hand running through the hair on his nape.

"Don't be stupid."

"I'll work on it." He forced a smile. "Was that a yes?"

"Yes." Ginny rolled her eyes but couldn't contain her smile as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Much to her pleasure it was a perfect fit. She gently grabbed Harry's face and kissed him once more, the band brushing his cheek. "Thank you. I love you, you know that right?"

"I kind of figured you did." He smiled at her. "I'm glad you like it."

"I'm glad you have something from her." Ginny gave him a tight hug. "You deserve it."

"What else do I deserve?" He brushed her hair aside and kissed her neck.

"Nothing that is appropriate for my mum's front porch." She growled and tried to drag him inside, but Harry stalled.

"Good thing we are waiting, right?" Harry challenged. Ginny snorted and gave him a disbelieving look.

"Who said that?"

"You did. Back at Hogwarts, remember?"

"When?" She frowned, racking her brain.

"We had snuck off during one of my potions classes. We were sitting down by the lake. You told me that you thought we were going to end up married someday- scared the bloody hell out of me, you did. But you had told me how Dean just wanted to shag you, and that you wanted to wait until you got married."

"Blimey, you're right. That was a lifetime ago."

"A promise is a promise though." Harry smirked, dancing away from her as she tried to grab him.

"Arse. It's your own loss." She stuck her tongue out, then grinned. In one swift move she had him pinned against the wall, her hands in his shirt. "Lucky for you there are plenty of other ways to drive you mad."

"Ginny," he groaned as she kissed him once more.

"Better get used to it, babe." The world slipped off her tongue easily and she grinned, liking the way it sounded. Apparently Harry did too, because he flipped their positions so that she was pinned against the wall. Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him deeply, and in that moment Harry knew he had made the right decision; Ginny was his.


	12. Teddy Lupin

"Are you just about ready?" Ginny leaned against the door frame, a smile playing at her lips as she watched Harry comb his hair down, only for it to spring back up.

"Yeah, I think so." He gave her a nervous smile as he tucked his shirt in. "I'm nervous."

"Well, at least he won't be able to tell you he doesn't like you." Ginny teased as she crossed the room, her arms lacing around his neck. "Don't look at me like that- I am only teasing and you know it." She gave him a quick kiss.

"What if he doesn't like me though?" Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his forehead against hers.

"He's not even one yet Harry," Ginny patted his cheek. "He isn't going to care one way or the other as long as you have toys and pay attention to him."

"I guess. But what if I drop him?"

"I'll use Wingardium Leviosa."

"Ginny!" Harry groaned.

"I'm just teasing. You won't drop him."

"I'm not going to make it through the night."

"Yes you will." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Would it help if I give you something to look forward too?" She murmured, kiss his neck.

"I don't know if that'll help this time." Harry pressed a kiss to the top of her head and sighed. "Let's go then, before I have time to chicken out."

"Oh, Harry." She laughed and laced an arm through his. "Let's go."

The two of the apparated away together and appeared on Andromeda's front porch. Harry clutched Ginny's hand tightly and looked around the front porch. There was a baby bouncer off to one side next to a rocking chair, along with an array of toy blocks and stuffed animals. Ginny smiled as she looked about and gave Harry's hand a squeeze.

"You are going to love him. And he is going to love you."

"How do you know?"

"I just do." She smiled and knocked lightly on the door.

"Door!" The cry came from somewhere inside and Harry practically jumped.

"Coming!" A woman called from inside. "Come here scamp." A moment later the door opened and Andromeda stood there grinning at them, a baby in her arms. He had mousy brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Oh, look at you two! It has been too long!" She stepped out and gave them both a one-armed hug. "Your mum told me all about the proposal. I am so happy for you two! How have you been? School going alright Ginny?"

"Great, and thank you." Ginny smiled. "How have you been?"

"Trying to stay on my toes." She laughed.

"I'm sorry I haven't stopped by sooner." Harry said sheepishly.

"No worries dear." She patted his cheek. "I talked to Remus. I understand. All that matters is that you are here now." She beamed and shifted Teddy, who was peering at the young couple rather curiously.

"Hi there." Ginny smiled and waved at the little boy, but he ignored her, his eyes on Harry.

"Hi!" He squeaked suddenly, reaching his hand out towards Harry. Harry looked terrified and look at Ginny for assistance.

"He is just learning to talk." Andromeda laughed. "Here, do you want to hold him?"

"Um."

"Harry is afraid he is going to drop him." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Oh, ballocks!" The older woman laughed. "Come on in and sit down then. If he falls he will bounce, promise." She winked and led them inside. Once they were settled on the couch Andromeda sat Teddy down on the floor. The little boy pushed himself to his feet and grabbed a toy off the floor before tottering towards Harry, a determined look on his face

"I am going to go run some errands." Andromeda winked at Ginny, who nodded in approval. Harry looked up in surprise and horror.

"Sounds great. We'll keep an eye on him." She grinned and the older woman disappeared. Teddy reached Harry, who looked rather startled still, and peered up at him before tugging on his pant leg.

"Up!"

"He wants you to pick him up."

"I gathered that much." Harry hesitated, but then reached down and picked Teddy up, feeling awkward. He sat him on his lap and was sure the little boy would be uncomfortable, but Teddy grinned and clapped his hands.

"See," Ginny nudged him in the side, watching the two as a smile crept across her face.

"Hey there," Harry couldn't help but smile as Teddy waved at him. "Your name is Teddy, huh? I'm Harry."

"Airy?" The little boy repeated, titling his head.

"Yeah, Airy." He chuckled. "What do you have there?"

"Ragon!" Teddy mimicked a roar and thrust the little green dragon at Harry.

"Oh no!" Harry laughed and pretended to cower. Teddy squealed in delight and waved the little dragon through the air. Harry grinned and looked at Ginny, who had an odd expression.

"What?" He demanded, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"I absolutely adore you." She reached over and gave him a brief kiss.

"Why?" He chuckled and she just shook her head.

"Me too!" Teddy tugged on her sleeve.

"Oh, you too?" She smiled and reached down to kiss the little boy's cheek. He giggled and squirmed as she tickled his sides, his laughter feeling the room. "You sure are cute."

"He is pretty cute, huh?" Harry chuckled.

In no time at all Harry was on the floor playing with Teddy, who was showing Harry all his various toys and possessions. Ginny watched as the nervousness vanished from Harry's body and he was left laughing and relaxed. Teddy teetered towards him with a "rawr!" and tackled Harry, who fell to the ground dramatically.

"Oh, he got me!" Harry laughed as the little boy crawled onto his chest, giggling. "You might have to help me Gin."

"Ah!" Teddy squealed and laughed harder as Ginny scooped him up, tickling him. He squirmed and squealed and Ginny couldn't help but think that the whole thing just felt right. Suddenly she could imagine herself with Harry and their own child, playing on their living room floor.

"Airy!" Teddy pleaded around his laughter.

"Don't worry, I'll save you." Harry chuckled and snagged the little boy away.

As the hour grew late Teddy began to slow down until he was yawning and rubbing at his eyes. Harry frowned and glanced at the clock, then at Ginny.

"She's been gone an awfully long time."

"I told her to go out and enjoy herself." Ginny gave him a mischievous grin. "I figured you'd be more relaxed if it was just us."

"You set me up."

"You can get me back later." She smiled and nodded towards Teddy, who was rubbing his eyes. "He is getting tired. I'm sure it is nearly time for him to head to bed. Think you can handle it? I wanted to run home and grab something for Andromeda." She saw the concern flash across Harry's face, but then he nodded.

"Yeah, I can handle it. I think." He smiled. "I'll be fine."

.

.

.

"I figured you'd want to see them before I woke Harry up." Ginny said softly as she stood beside the door with Andromeda, who was smiling widely.

"That just makes me so happy. I am so glad he finally came to his senses- as much as I love him, Teddy needs a guy around. I've been meaning to come by more, but this last year has just been so busy."

"I understand." Ginny shook her head. "We'll have to get together more often now. I have a feeling Harry will insist on it." She smiled. "Just wait until Teddy meets Padfoot."

"Oh, he'll just love that!"

Ginny grinned, then turned her attention back to the couch. Harry was propped up against the arm of the couch, sound asleep. His glasses were skewed, his shirt was untucked and wrinkled, and his hair was sticking up like it had been recently wet. Teddy was sleeping just as soundly as Harry was, his little body pressed against Harry's. His little fist was curled into a ball and was resting on Harry's chest. His hair was still damp, but was now a bright blue color.

"Harry must have given him a bath." Andromeda chuckled. "He changes the color of his hair every time I bathe him. I can't tell if he does it on purpose or not." She smiled. "I hate to wake them up."

"I was only gone for half an hour- I'm surprised Harry got that ambitious."

"He might not have had a choice. Teddy is rather persistent about his baths before bed." The older woman smiled and gave Ginny a hug. "Thank you again for watching him tonight. I love him, but it was nice to go out."

"Any time." Ginny returned her hug. "I have a feeling we will be coming around more often now. He was nervous for nothing."

"I know that is what you had said." Andromeda just shook her head. "Silly boy. Although, I suppose he isn't a boy anymore. I am happy for you two." She patted Ginny's back.

"Thanks." Ginny smiled and was sure her heart couldn't swell anymore. But at the moment Teddy shifted and Harry wrapped an arm around him protectively as he began to wake up. He blinked several times and used his free hand to adjust his glasses before focusing on the two women.

"Hey." He said softly, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"You look right and cozy." Ginny smiled.

"Something like that." Harry chuckled and shifted Teddy so that he could stand. "Guess we both fell asleep."

"Not so easy is it." Andromeda teased. "Want me to take him?"

"Nah, I've got him." Harry smiled and carried him down the hall to his room. He was about to lay the little boy in his bed when Teddy stirred, his hand gripping Harry's shirt.

"Go bye-bye?" He questioned sleepily, his fist rubbing at his eyes.

"Yeah, go bye-bye." Harry said softly. He laid the boy down and tucked his blanket around him. He was about to straighten up when he impulsively kissed the boy's forehead. "Night, Teddy."

"'ove you." Teddy mumbled, curling into a ball on his side. Harry stood there smiling at him for a long time and suddenly Ginny was there, her arm around his waist.

"Still worried?" She asked softly.

"Nah." Harry smiled and pressed a kiss to her head. "I hope Andromeda won't mind us stopping by more often."

"Pretty sure she'd love it." Ginny smiled and reached up to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He gave her a squeeze. "Can't help but wonder if I'll be doing this with one of ours one of these days." He wondered as he watched Teddy sleep. It took him a moment to realize that he had voiced his thoughts. He winced, fearing Ginny's reaction. She grabbed his arm and drug him from the room. She turned him loose long enough to shut the door before pinning Harry against the wall, her lips on his.

"Ginny, this isn't your house." He murmured, although he was hardly trying to resist her.

"Then you shouldn't go and say stuff like that." Ginny muttered, her hands on his chest. "We need to go home. Now."

"Andromeda-"

"I'll floo her tomorrow." Ginny practically growled as she grabbed his arm and apparated away. Seeing Harry in a fatherly position had sparked something inside her. Everything she never knew she wanted suddenly seemed to make sense to her. As soon as the school term ended they could get married and Ginny could have her with Harry. Then they could start in on their own happy-ever-after.

 **Rating is being bumped up to a M for a few later chapters. I will put a warning before any chapters that get intense. Thanks to all for reading and reviewing :) If you are still enjoying it, drop a review. Might even get another bonus chapter today!**


	13. Return to Hogwarts

"Morning babe." Harry bent down and kissed Ginny full on the mouth. Her eyes flitted open and she grinned sleepily as he straightened back up and ran a hand through his hair. A towel was hung loosely around his waist and his damp hair was now sticking up at all angles. Her eyes roamed over his toned body and she followed the dark trail of hair from his chest to the edge of the towel. Suddenly she felt much more awake.

"You are up early." She commented as Harry sat down on the edge of the bed. Ginny sat up behind him and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I'm surprised you aren't." Harry chuckled as her arms snaked around him, her hands roaming his torso.

"Someone kept me up late."

"Oh, so that is my fault now?" Harry smirked. "You do know what day it is, right?"

"Of course." Ginny smiled and kissed his neck, feeling rather randy. "The first match isn't until this evening and I don't have to be at the stadium until nearly 4. That leaves plenty of time for extracurricular activities." She purred.

"I'd hate to wear you out before your first big game." He smirked as Ginny got out of bed and stretched, her shirt revealing her mid-rift. "On the other hand, I've yet to see you anywhere close to being worn out." Harry reached out and snagged her around the waist before falling back on the bed, dragging her with him.

"Hey," She laughed but didn't protest. Instead she kissed him deeply, her eyes shining. "I could take offense to that you know?"

"Oh, could you?" He grinned and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"I love you."

"Mmm, I tolerate you." She kissed him again. "You're wearing far too much clothing."

"A towel is too much?" He cocked a brow.

"Precisely." She grinned and moved to correct the issue, but Harry flipped them over and pinned her to the bed.

"If anyone is overdressed here, it is you. I was wondering where that shirt had gone." Harry commented as he pulled the shirt, which happened to be one of his, off with practiced ease, leaving her in nothing but a pair of silky knickers. He smirked as he pinned her arms above her head and kissed her deeply, his free hand roaming her body.

"Harry," she moaned, trying to wiggle free.

"You do know we are supposed to be meeting your mum for breakfast, right?" He reminded her with a smirk, his hand teasing her sides.

"Knock it off," she wiggled as he tickled her. She finally broke free and had him back on his back in seconds. She practically threw the towel across the room and attacked him with her mouth, her hands roaming every inch of skin they could find.

"Ginny." He groaned. "Ginny."

"Ginny!"

Ginny's eyes flew open and she started- she was most definitely not alone with Harry. Her arms were wrapped around her pillow and she could only hope she hadn't been snogging it since Demelza was standing their staring at her.

"You alright Ginny? You were over here groaning like you were having a bad dream."

"I'm fine." She muttered, fighting a blush and sitting up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the empty dormitory. "How late is it?"

"Let's put it this way: if you want to eat breakfast you'd better hurry." Demelza shook her head. "And I recommend you eat. You need your strength. Big match today."

"Don't remind me." Ginny groaned. Slytherin and Gryffindor had been head to neck and neck for the House Cup all year. Now it all came down to this last match and it had been widely anticipated by the whole school. It had turned into such a big deal that classes had been canceled that day and the match was to take place early in the afternoon. It also happened to be Ginny's final match before leaving Hogwarts, and she couldn't help but feel sad that it was all coming to an end.

"Come on then, get up!" Demelza threw a pillow at her with a smile. "We have a match to win!"

. . .

Ginny was feeling rather confident as she strode onto the pitch with her team, her broom clutched securely in her hand. The two Gryffindor beaters were shoving each other and laughing loudly like they had no worries in the world. Demelza drew even with her and nudged her with a smile.

"We've got this won already. You're the best chaser we've ever had! Don't look so nervous."

"I'm not nervous. Just determined to beat the snot out of Slytherin."

"That's the spirit!" She grinned and they came to a stop in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. Madam Hooch gave her usual speech and then it was time to mount their brooms. Ginny had just slung a leg over her broom when she spotted a face in the crowd that made her blood run cold.

Gwenog Jones was sitting in the front row on Gryffindor's side of the stadium, a pair of binoculars in her hand. She seemed to be looking right at Ginny and Ginny couldn't seem to move. The whistle blew and she was several seconds late kicking off. She felt mortally embarrassed as she soared into the air feeling more nervous than she had in her entire life. What was Jones doing here at Hogwarts? And why did she seem to be following Ginny through the air?

Ginny was so distracted that for the first time in her life she missed a simple pass. The crowd gasped and the Slytherins sneered. Ginny felt her face flame and she thought she might pass out, but then she spotted something in the crowd that wiped Gwenog Jones from her mind.

Luna was sitting beside Neville, George, Ron, Hermione, and several other familiar faces that had turned out to support her and their former Hogwarts House. The sight of her friends made her heart swell, but they seemed to dull in comparison to Harry. He was sitting between Neville and Luna, a mousey haired little boy in his lap.

"Geny! Geny!" She saw the words on Teddy's lips as he clapped and waved the little flag that Harry had given him. Harry was grinning himself and waved as he caught her eye. Suddenly Gwenog Jones didn't matter one bit. Ginny recalled her randy dream and had to grin to herself: she needed to give Harry a performance worthy of reward.

"Ginny!" Demelza snapped as she flashed by. Ginny turned just in time to catch the quaffle. She took off down the pitch, ducked between the two Slytherin beaters and scored a goal with ease. The Gryffindor stand erupted in cheers and the Slytherins booed.

The rest of the match passed in a blur. Ginny lost count of how many goals her and Demelza scored on the Slytherins. The pair of them seemed unstoppable as they zipped around the pitch, throwing the quaffle back and forth to one another. Ginny had just scored another goal when the Gryffindors absolutely lost it. Their chanting and cheering drowned out all other sounds in the stadium; their chaser had caught the snitch.

"300 to 50. Gryffindor wins! Gryffindor wins! Bloody brilliant playing by the Gryffindor chasers, Ginny and Demelza! 100 points scored by Ginny Weasley alone!" Colin Creevey was going nuts as he called the end of the game.

Suddenly Ginny was mauled by her teammates, trapped inside a giant bear hug. She couldn't hear anything over their laughter and victory cries as they slowly made their way back down to the ground, elated over the win. Then half of crowd was on the pitch, mobbing against them as well.

"Rightly played!"

"Bloody brilliant!"

The calls of encouragement came from all around as the Quidditch team was practically buried in a sea of people. Ginny's face hurt from smiling as multiple people pounded her on the back, commenting on her playing. The faces were a blur, but then Harry and Teddy were there.

"You're bloody brilliant." He pulled her into a one arm hugged and kissed her, earning a whoop from the crowd.

"Geny!" Teddy squealed and Ginny handed over her broom as she pulled the little boy into her arms. He was still waving his flag adamantly. He had no clue what was going on, but everyone else was excited so he was too. His hair was changing from brown to purple as she watched, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey buddy!" She tickled his sides and he roared with laughter.

"Way to smash the slimey snakes!" Ron grinned at his little sister as he and Hermione worked their way through the sea of people. "Always knew you were brilliant."

"Is that why you'd never let me play against you?" Ginny teased, returning Hermione's hug.

"I'm so glad we got to come watch your last match!" She beamed at her friend. "And what a way to end it!"

"Thanks."

"We are going out to celebrate, right?" George appeared and was grinning mischieviously. "I'm thinking the Hogs Head. Fire Whiskey's on me!"

"I have to study for testing next week!" Ginny laughed, ducking away from her brother's attempt to grab her in a headlock. She turned to give Teddy to Harry, but found herself face to face with Gwenog Jones herself.

"Right nice playing there, Weasley." The older woman gave her a small smile. "Even though you missed that first pass." Ginny winced and fought a blush.

"Yeah, well, there were some unexpected visitors in the crowd." She decided to shrug it off.

"Happens to the best of us." Jones gave her a good once over and nodded to herself. "And I'd say you are one of the best."

"What?"

"You heard me. I got a tip off here recently that Hogwarts had a 'bloody brilliant player'," she shot a look at George, who was suddenly interested in harassing Ron. "I had to come see it for myself. I've watched the last couple of matches. You are pretty good."

"Well, thanks." Ginny was at a loss for words.

"Don't thank me yet." Jones finally smiled. "Practices start July 1st. Be there with your broom and your A game."

"July 1st?" Ginny scowled. That would fall right in the middle of her honeymoon. "I don't think-"

"She'll be there." Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and grinned. Jones looked at the couple curiously before offering Ginny her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Like wise." Ginny smiled and shook her hand, then she was gone.

"McGonagall has called for a celebration in the great hall!" Someone yelled from the crowd. "Let's go!"

Ginny and Harry were pushed along with the mob of people towards the castle. Ron and Hermione ended up beside them, and somehow George was leading the crowd. Ginny shook her head and felt like her face was going to split if she smiled any harder. They had just reached the Great Hall when McGonagall stopped the group of former students.

"Weasley's, Granger, Potter." She sounded stern and for a moment Ginny feared they were going to be dismissed from the castle. But then their former professor was smiling and hugging them. "It is so good to see you all healthy and happy. And Potter! My, you look more like your father than ever. I've heard of your engagement, congratulations."

"Thanks," Harry chuckled and hugged the headmistresses. McGonagall would always hold a special place in his heart. "Do you mind if we stay? I promise we will keep an eye on George."

"You lot will always be welcome to visit." She smiled widely. "Now then, in you go!" She ushered them inside. "Oh, Potter!"

"Yes Professor?"

"I am so proud of you. And Albus would be too." She patted his cheek gingerly.

"Thank you." He said thickly. "For everything."

"Enough of that." She smiled. "Let's show the Slytherins how we Gryffindors celebrate!"

. . .

Ginny lost track of the time as the massive party in the Great Hall went on and on. People came and went as the pleased and there were no signs that that anyone was ready to stop. The elation over the win and pulling ahead of the Slytherins for the house cup had set the whole school off. At some point McGonagall had tried to usher the students off to bed, but she had eventually given up and retreated to her office.

Several professors popped in and out as they learned some of their former students were on castle grounds. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were receiving so much attention that Ginny hardly saw her fiancée for a solid hour. She had finally had enough; she wanted to get away, and she wanted Harry to go with her.

"Hey." Ginny appeared at Harry's side. Colin was talking Harry's ear off and Ginny could tell he wanted to get away. She grabbed his hand and pulled softly. "Hey Colin, I am going to borrow Harry for a second."

"No problem!" He grinned and turned to Ron and set in on him. Harry chuckled as Ginny lead him away from the Great Hall and into the empty corridor.

"Where's Teddy?" Ginny asked softly, relishing in the quietness of the empty hall.

"McGonagall took him upstairs until I am ready to leave. I have him all week."

"Oh, do you now?" She laughed and kissed him. "You know practice is going to be right in the middle of everything?" Harry shrugged.

"You deserve this, Ginny. We will make it work, promise." He smiled at her. "You were bloody brilliant today, just in case enough people haven't told you yet."

"Just how brilliant?" Ginny challenged, pressing him against the wall. Her hands went to the hem of his shirt, but he danced away.

"Anyone could come walking through here."

"Then we need to find an empty class room." She grabbed him by the hand and drug him down the hall.

"Randy now are you?" Harry didn't fight her, rather he followed her willingly. She led him deeper into the castle, away from all the people.

"You have no idea."

Harry hadn't seen her since Christmas break and he had to admit that he was longing for her touch. The night after they visited Teddy she had driven him absolutely mad, teasing him relentlessly. It had left him frustrated and wanting more, but he wouldn't reject an encore of their previous act. And maybe this time they could shed a little clothing in the process. He wasn't going to encourage her to break their promise, but they were quickly finding out that there was more to romance than just snogging.

She finally pulled him through a door and slammed the door shut behind them, not even bothering to check and see what room they were in. Harry barely had time to turn around before she had him against the wall once more, her hands in his shirt as she kissed him deeply.

"I had a dream about you this morning." She breathed against his neck, trailing kissing from his jaw line to his shoulder.

"What kind of dream?" He asked, his voice husky as he drank in her touch.

"I think you know." She muttered. "And I think young Ginny was full of shite."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, not resisting as she pulled his shirt over his head and ignored his question. She had seen him change his shirt plenty of times, but now she could properly examine him. Her hands touched the oval shaped scar on his chest and he winced slightly, looking embarrassed.

"From the locket?" She asked softly. He nodded.

Ginny reached down and kissed the scar and could feel him shiver. She brought her face back to his and kissed him as her hands followed the splay of hair on his chest downwards. She stopped at the waistband of his jeans and her nails ghosted across the skin at his hips. Harry moaned into her mouth and she felt a growing pit of heat in her stomach.

"I want you Harry, and I don't give a damn what I said in the past." Ginny's hands moved to his belt but he caught them in his. He flipped her around so that she was pressed to the wall.

"And why should you get what you want?" His voice was low as he pulled the Quidditch jersey from her body and tossed it aside. A silence filled the room as he drank in her body. Ginny was rather toned and lean, her skin silky and soft. His hands ran down her sides and back up, stopping at the black bra.

"Because I am good at getting what I want." She finally said as she reached up and unclasped her bra. It fell to the floor without a sound and Harry felt a now familiar stirring in his gut. Ginny reached down to grab his hand and guided it to her chest, trying not to laugh at the startled expression on his face.

"Relax, Harry." She pulled his head down for another kiss as his hand touched her for the first time. He palmed her breast curiously and she moaned softly, pushing herself against Harry. "Blimey."

"Real romantic," Harry teased as he kissed her neck, his hands exploring the new part of her body. Ginny's head rested against the wall and she enjoyed his touch, her mind wondering to every inappropriate thought she had ever had about Harry. After a moment she flipped their positions again, her hands attacking his belt.

"My turn." She whispered thickly. She unclasped the belt and pulled it off before tossing it aside. She pushed Harry's jeans off his hips and they fell to the floor, leaving him clad in nothing but his boxers. To Ginny's satisfaction he was obviously enjoying himself. She brushed a hand against the bulge in his boxers and he moaned her name.

"Now who is Randy?" Ginny challenged, planting kisses along his collar bone as she palmed him.

"I'll be anything you want me to be," he groaned, straining against her hand. "Fuck, Ginny." The world slipped off his tongue before he could stop it. His eyes flashed with worry but she gave him a look that seemed to melt his knees.

"Say it again," she purred into his ear, planting a kiss there.

"Fuck." He moaned, leaning heavily on the wall. Ginny was in the process of removing his boxers when the door opened and light flooded the room.

"And this was your fathers-" McGonagall froze, staring at the young couple before her. Thankfully Teddy was looking the other way, distracted by a shiny candle in the hall. "Merlin's beard!" She flushed and spun around, covering Teddy's eyes.

"No see!" Teddy squealed and giggled.

"Potter! Weasley! Get dressed immediately!" McGonagall's voice was shaking. "Good Godric. Two of my own students!" She slammed the door and the two could hear her pacing angrily outside.

Harry slumped against the wall, closing his eyes and attempting to steady his breathing. Ginny was blushing, her face the same color as her hair. She snatched her jersey off the floor and pulled it over her head, looking rather angry.

"Ginny, I'm-"

"Don't you dare say it." She warned, flashing him a look. She looked at him a moment and her expression softened and she was reminded just how much Harry worried over things. "I'm not mad at you Harry, rather that we were interrupted." Ginny heaved a sigh.

"Of all the people to catch us," Harry groaned, running a hand through his hair. "What if she turns me into a teacup?" He swallowed.

"Please," Ginny rolled her eyes. "Transfiguration isn't allowed on students."

"I'm not a student!" Harry reminded her.

"Oh…well, right." She frowned and picked his shirt up, tossing it at him. Harry caught it and slipped it over his head, grabbing his jeans and pulling them back on. He threaded his belt back through his pants and suddenly grabbed Ginny, pressing her to the wall once more.

"One day soon no one is going to be able to bug us." His voice was low and he kissed her deeply. When they parted she was smiling at him, looking rather pleased with herself.

"Right. Really soon."

"Unless she kills us." Harry groaned as his former professor rapped sharply on the door.

"Let's go you two!"

"Well, come on." Harry took a deep breath and opened the door, hoping that he'd live long enough to see their wedding day.

 **Another tease chapter ;) Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! Glad you all seem to be enjoying it! And I have actually been updating every day, which is a first :D Keep it coming, and another chapter is up tomorrow :)**


	14. Growing Up

"Harry!" Teddy giggled and grinned, reaching out for Harry as he and Ginny stepped into the hall. To his surprise, and relief, McGonagall passed Teddy to him. He felt low for feeling like she'd be less likely to hex him if he had Teddy in his arms.

"Hi buddy." Harry said with forced cheerfulness.

"My office. Now." McGonagall pointed down the hall, her lips fixed in a thin line. Harry was reminded of every time he had broken the rules in the past, but nothing had ever made her look quite this angry.

"Professor-" Ginny began.

"Weasley, now."

McGonagall marched behind them and Harry chanced a glance at Ginny. She was looking just as nervous to his relief; he wasn't the only one who realized just how much trouble they were in.

Teddy babbled nonsense as they made their way up to the headmaster's office, their dejected gate beating out a sad rhythm in the empty halls. They reached the Gargoyle statues and McGonagall pointed to the wall.

"Stand there. Don't move. And don't you dare start snogging." Her words were as effective as whips. Harry swallowed hard and nodded, shifting Teddy to his hip. "Garden Gnome." She whipped at the Gargoyles, who obediently moved aside.

"What do you think she is going to do?" Harry asked as Teddy reached for Ginny. He shifted him into her arms and the little boy hugged her neck, lying his head on her shoulder.

"Seepy, Geny." He mumbled, closing his little eyes.

"I know buddy." Ginny rubbed his back and gently rocked back and forth. Teddy slowly stilled until his eyes slid closed, his breathing slowing. Ginny kissed his head before turning her attention back to Harry he was watching her with a soft smile.

"You're a natural at that."

"You think?" She smiled. "He seems to be pretty attached to you."

"I've been going over a few times a week." Harry admitted. "I love the little tyke."

"I can tell." She smiled at him and leaned into his side. "And I don't know what McGonagall will do…What can she do? I am a student and you don't even go to school here."

"That is the part that scares me." Harry sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, his hand brushing Teddy's cheek. "Poor little guy. He should be in bed. I jammed up."

"Only because we got caught." Ginny reminded him, reaching up to kiss his cheek. The Gargoyles sprang apart at that moment and the two separated quickly.

"Let's go." McGonagall motioned for them to come upstairs. They climbed onto the small stone staircase and it began to rise, a tense silence settling over the three of them. When they reached the top the Professor waived her wand and a small bed appeared just outside her door.

Ginny got the message and gently laid Teddy down, pulling his little shoes off. Harry tucked a blanket around him and couldn't help but smile before remembering he was in trouble. He looked up and was surprised to see McGonagall smiling. As soon as she spotted him looking the smile vanished and she motioned them inside, waved her wand over Teddy, then shut the door.

"Monitoring charm." She said curtly and motioned towards two chairs. "Sit."

Harry and Ginny did as they were told, looking at each other nervously. McGonagall sat down behind her desk and looked at them for a long time before heaving a sigh and shaking her head. She picked up a quill and absently scratched down a note.

"Who would have ever guessed it was the Headmasters job to handle the most tedious things?" She said aloud. "Potter, Weasley, have a biscuit." She waved at the tin can on her desk and Harry nearly fell out of his chair, the déjà vu hitting him hard.

"Professor?"

"Look, you two are practically adults. Well, I guess technically you are both of age. You are still a student though Ginny." She ran a hand over her face. "I am getting too old for this. What I am trying to say is that I really have no authority over you." Ginny looked at Harry in surprise.

"So we aren't in trouble?"

"I didn't say that. I just said I had no authority over you. But I can give you my opinion, which is that I most certainly do not condone you two getting randy like a bunch of teenagers in my DoA classroom! I understand you two are about to get married, but for the sake of everyone else, try to contain yourself until then. And I do hope you are at least thinking about preventatives." She arched a brow.

"Um," Ginny blushed. Not a lot of thought had exactly went into her attack on Harry. It had just happened.

"Precisely." McGonagall nodded. "Ginny, you've just been scouted for one of the most prestigious Quidditch teams in the world. Harry, you spoke to me earlier…imagine how throwing an unplanned child into that mix could upset things? You both deserve to be happy, and if you both want children then more power to you, but at least give it some thought. That is part of being a responsible adult." Her tone was no longer angry, rather it was motherly and concerned.

"You are both two of my favorite students and I just want to see the best for you both. You two deserve a happy ending."

"Thanks, Professor." Harry gave her a shameful smile. "You're right. As much as I love him, I can't imagine having Teddy full time."

"Exactly." McGonagall smiled softly. "Now, I really need to get the other students off to bed."

"We are free to go?" Ginny shot a look at Harry; had they gotten off that easy?

"Not exactly." McGonagall's eyes gleamed. "Your mother should be arriving soon." Harry thought Ginny was going to fall out of her chair. He felt rather faint himself.

"What?" Ginny blurted, hey eyes wide.

"You are still a student here for the next week Ms. Weasley. I had to notify your mother."

"No." Ginny groaned. She'd rather face McGonagall ten times over than her own mother. She knew her mum would be beyond furious. It'd be a miracle if she didn't blast the two of them to dust. McGonagall just gave them a look that toed the line of sympathy and excused herself from the room; she had seen Mrs. Weasley mad at the twins before and she most definitely did not want to be around for this one.

The door shut beside them and Harry groaned, raking a hand through his hair. Ginny rubbed at her eyes and to Harry's surprise scooted her chair next to his. She leaned into his side and grabbed his hand, giving it a nervous squeeze.

"She's going to kick me out." Harry couldn't help but feel sad. He had hardly been to Grimmauld Place since the day he had been back to the Burrow. As a matter of fact, Kreacher had been coming to help Mrs. Weasley out of desperation to be used. He seemed to have had a change of heart after the Battle of Hogwarts and was as nice to the Weasley's as he was to anyone else besides Harry.

"I doubt that." Ginny sighed. "Sorry, that is really my fault."

"Only because we got caught." Harry teased, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "What's the worst she can do?"

"Where do you think I got my temper from?" She arched a brow.

"Fair enough." He sighed once more and the door opened. Ginny sat up, but kept a tight hold on Harry's hand.

"Evening mum."

"Mrs. Weasley." Harry mustered the politest tone he could.

Mrs. Weasley said nothing and simply stared at the two of them. Her face was red and Harry could see her jaw working back and forth. He remembered the Howler that Ron (and by extension himself) had received during their second year and couldn't help but wince at the thought of what was about to come. Several more tense, silent moments passed before Mrs. Weasley strode across the room and sat down in the front of them, crossing her arms.

"I want you both to be quiet and listen." Her voice was eerily calm. "And answer when spoken to. Understood?" They both nodded.

"Now, your father wanted to come, but I told him that was a mother's talk." Mrs. Weasley paused and looked as if she was wondering whether to start yelling or not. "I want you both to answer my question, and answer it truthfully. I know you both well enough to know when you are lying." She reminded them.

"Yes ma'am." Harry swallowed.

"Is what Minerva told me true?" She didn't need to prompt them any further.

"Yeah." Harry croaked.

"Yes." Ginny flinched under her mother's hard gaze.

"I see. Have either of you been drinking tonight?" Mrs. Weasley raised a brow.

"What? No, I-"

"Ah. I am talking, you are listening. So, neither of you were drinking?"

"No."

"Good. Then what in the bloody hell were you two thinking?" Her voice rose a notch. "Ginny, I KNOW I raised you to know better than that- sneaking around the castle and groping up boys." Mrs. Weasley snorted. "And Harry, you of all people! Have you not broken enough rules to last a life time?"

"I suppose." He frowned and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't even know that I am mad. I am worried." She paused and the two young adults peered at her curiously. "I am worried that you two are getting married for the wrong reasons."

"What?" Ginny demanded, her eyes flaring as she crossed her arms.

"You heard me young lady. Do you want to shag Harry?"

"Mum!" Ginny groaned and her face flamed.

"You heard me! You'd best answer me!"

"Well, yeah." Ginny mumbled.

"And Harry, I suppose you'd like the same thing?"

"Um, I guess." He felt his own face growing hot. This was not the conversation he wanted to be having with his soon-to-be mother-in-law.

"So tell me this: are you two getting married just to shag?" She gave them a hard look.

"What? No!" Ginny scowled at her mother. "If we were how would that explain me groping up on Harry tonight? Not to mention the times you don't know about!"

"Ginny!" Harry groaned and covered his face.

"How can I be sure? Plenty of young people make that mistake because they do not know any better!"

"Because I said so, that is why!" Ginny snapped. "And if you must know, I am the one who came on to Harry. He was all for waiting until we were married and I decided I didn't want to!" Ginny crossed her arms.

"Harry, is that true?"

"Uh, yeah." Harry said awkwardly. "Not to say that I haven't thought about Ginny like that…" His voice died out in embarrassment. He saw no way of helping with the situation short of humiliating himself.

"Do you love Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked softly, all accusations and anger gone from her voice.

"Yes." Harry said instantly. "Yes, I really do Mrs. Weasley."

"And you love Harry?" She turned to her daughter.

"Yes mum. If I thought I knew how to put it into words I would."

Mrs. Weasley leaned back in the chair with a sign and ran a hand over her face. "I can't tell you two what to do and what not to do anymore. I can tell you my opinion and yell at you until I am red in the face, but I have a feeling it won't do much good. You are getting married in the next couple of week, so any decisions you make aren't up to me…but I can give you a bit of motherly advice."

"Please." Ginny said softly, inviting her mother to speak. The last thing she wanted to do was form a rift between herself and her mum.

"You need to make sure you know what you are doing. I see that look in your eyes Ginny- I don't mean about getting married. I mean about the randy and unplanned sex." Harry physically groaned. "Oh, hush. You are a big boy."

"Something like that," Ginny smirked at him and her mother heaved a sigh.

"Pay attention," she warned. "I'd be a fool to think that you two won't go hole up somewhere and shag for a week straight after the wedding. I know your father and I did."

"Mum!" Ginny slunk down in her chair. "Please."

"Whether it be sooner than that or later, you need to think about the consequences. I know good and well neither one of you had any sort of protection tonight- I guess I can be partially blamed for that. I should have taught you several charms and spells years ago, but I couldn't get past you being my little girl. Anyways, we will discuss that later. Come around here."

Mrs. Weasley stood up and they did as well, crossing the desk to stand before her. She pulled them both into a hug and squeezed them tightly.

"I love you both very much. Ginny, you're my little girl. Harry, I've never been able to stay mad at you." She chuckled to herself. "I guess you two can consider yourselves lucky you got off so easy. Just think about things before you do them, alright?"

"Right, mum." Ginny lingered in her hug a moment longer. "I love you."

"I love you too dear." They were surprised to see the tears in her eyes. "You'll be leaving school in a week, you are about to get married…oh, my baby." She blinked hard. "You're all grown up."

"I still need my mum though." Ginny wiped her own tears away.

"Sorry for the trouble, ," Harry gave her another hug and she patted his back.

"It was more of a surprise than anything. You two have always been so well behaved." Ginny shot a look at Harry and rolled her eyes; apparently battling the Dark Lord and practically being expelled twice didn't count as bad behavior.

"Ginny, go on to bed. Would you like to meet me at for lunch tomorrow and we can talk about a few things?"

"Sure." Ginny smiled. "Can I tell Harry bye?"

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips and crossed the room. She stood at the door with her back to them, giving them some privacy but insuring that they wouldn't pull a fast one on her. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him soundly.

"Hey, I love you."

"Hey, I know." Harry smiled at her. "I'll see you when the term ends."

"That's a week away." She pouted.

"You'll live." He shot a look at Mrs. Weasley before giving her a pat on the behind. He winked and crossed the room. "Let me get Teddy and we can go. I can take him back to-"

"Oh, don't you even start that!" Mrs. Weasley glared at him. "Do you really think I'd toss you out?"

"Well, no. But it is rude to assume."

"Oh, Harry." Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Let's get Teddy and go home."

.

.

.

Although it was warm out, Mrs. Weasley fretted over taking Teddy out into the night air. Combined with the fact that he was sleeping soundly McGonagall allowed Harry to floo back to the Burrow. As he appeared from the fireplace and into the house something felt off. The lights were off and he could hear strange noises coming from the den. He hugged Teddy to his chest and his hand clutched his wand as he went on the defensive.

Mrs. Weasley floo'd in behind him and was about to start chattering, but Harry held a finger to his lips. He passed Teddy to her and they crept towards the den and Mrs. Weasley hesitated, glancing at the clock on the wall. The only two home were themselves, Ron, and Hermione.

As Harry reached the den he spotted a large lump in the middle of the dark room. His forehead creased and he jumped as whatever it was moaned. He pointed his wand, his heart pounding, and cast the first spell that came to mind.

"Lumos." The tip of his wand erupted with light and the sight before him made him want to run away.

"Bloody hell!" Ron snapped, yanking a blanket over himself and Hermione, who was obviously naked. They were lying on the floor and had been so preoccupied that they hadn't heard the fireplace. Harry took a step back, mortified, and heard Mrs. Weasley approaching.

"Ron, your-"

"Go on mate! Don't stand there and stare like a wanker!" Ron snapped, oblivious to his approaching mother.

"Ronald Weasley! And Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley screeched, reminding Harry of an owl. Teddy's eyes flew open and he started crying, as did Hermione.

"Shite." Roan moaned and his head fell back to the floor with a bang.

"I leave the house for 15 minutes! And right after dealing with Harry and Ginny's little scandal!"

"What scandal?" Ron demanded, his head snapping back up.

"None of your bloody business!" Mrs. Weasley snapped and a fresh wave of wails erupted from Teddy. Harry wanted to grab him, but he was scared to get within swinging distance of Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum-"

"I swear, just when I think I almost have you lot raised-"

"Mum!"

"WHAT RONALD?" Harry was pretty sure that she was about to start breathing fire.

"I think Hermione's passed out." Ron looked stricken.

Sure enough, Hermione was no longer crying. Instead she was lying peacefully on Ron's chest, her head off to the side. Harry ran a hand over his face, feeling as if he were in some kind of bad dream. Teddy's cries pierced the air and Harry reached out and took him gently from Mrs. Weasley.

"Easy little man." Harry rubbed a circle on his back. Mrs. Weasley heaved a sigh and shook her head.

"Ron, I am going to go grab some medicine. Get her on the couch and cover her up, obviously. And I'd appreciate it if you put your pants back on. Harry, I apologize. Go ahead and take Teddy upstairs."

"Right." Harry's best friend blushed furiously and sat up, supporting a limp Hermione.

"Need help?" Harry offered half-heartedly, patting Teddy's back.

"Nah, mate." Ron heaved a sigh.

"I'm going to bed then." Harry stated, done with the mess of an evening. As he climbed the stairs Teddy's tears tapered off and he clutched Harry's shirt. Harry couldn't help but feel slightly relieved over the entire situation; it had at least drawn the attention off himself and Ginny for the time being.

"'eepy Harry." Teddy mumbled as Harry carried him into his bedroom. Padfoot was asleep on the bed and opened one eye as they entered the room, but didn't bother to move.

"I know," Harry gently sat him on the bed. "Hey pup." Harry reached down to scratch Padfoot between the ears, earning a wag of his tail.

Thankfully McGonagall had already changed Teddy into a pair of pajamas, because the little boy fell over onto his side with a yawn as soon as Harry sat him down. He curled into a ball, his thumb going into his mouth. Padfoot stood and stretched before crossing the bed to lie beside Teddy, lying his head on his side protectively. The little boy and the dog had hit it off incredibly well and Padfoot kept a close watch on the child. Anytime he was about to get into trouble the not so little puppy was quick to let Harry know.

Harry knew that Teddy was in good hands, or paws, for the time being, so he rushed off to the bathroom to brush his teeth, change, and hit the loo before bed. When he made it back to the bedroom Teddy was sitting up giggling as he played with Padfoot's ears. The puppy was growling softly but non-threateningly, occasionally licking Teddy's feet.

"Alright boys." Harry smiled and killed the lights. He climbed into bed and Teddy instantly crawled to him, snuggling into his chest. "Sleepy little guy?"

"Uh-huh." Teddy rubbed his eyes as he yawned. Padfoot padded over to where they laid and flopped down on the other side of Teddy, his head beside the boys. Harry draped his arm over the two of them and pressed a kiss to Teddy's head.

"Night Teddy."

"Night night Harry. 'ove you."

"I love you too. Night paddy." Harry gave the puppy a pat, who sighed and closed his eyes. His own eyes slid shut and his thoughts were on Ginny, but they weren't on the randy side. Instead he was envisioning the future they were about to embark on together. His mind wondered and as he fell his asleep he drifted off to the thoughts of what his own children would look like one day.

 **Not sure how I feel about this chapter yet, which is why it is a late post :P If I decide to change it I will let everyone know. I feel like Mrs. Weasley would be far more mad at Ron and Hermione than she would Ginny and Harry. My logic behind that is a) they are about to get married b) she has never been able to really get mad at Harry c) Ginny is her baby and the only girl. I could be wrong, but it is just my take on :P Thanks for reading!**


	15. The Broom Shop

"What do you mean you got engaged?" Harry asked as he sat at the breakfast table with Teddy in his lap. The little boy was cheerfully chattering to himself between the bites of toast and bacon that Harry was feeding him. Hermione was leaning against Ron, still looking rather embarrassed after their incident the previous evening.

"You heard me." Ron held Hermione's hand up and sure enough a golden band glittered there. It was littered with jewels and Harry was surprised Ron had picked out such a delicate piece.

"It happened right after Molly left." Hermione said softly. "It is why Ron had brought me home. He really surprised me and I, uh, lost control of myself." She picked at the eggs on her plate, pushing them around with her fork.

"Her-mi-one." Harry drug her name out into three parts. "You mean to tell me that you are finally responsible for Ron getting into trouble?" Harry laughed as Hermione blushed, glaring at him.

"Shut up Harry. We heard all about your little romp in the castle." She frowned at him. "What _were_ you thinking? McGonagall is the headmaster and of all the people-"

"I've already been lectured twice." Harry cut her off with a groan. "Guess we all learned a lesson last night."

"Yeah, that we need to bloody move out." Ron chuckled and pressed a kiss to Hermione's head. "Are you sure you are okay? You've hardly touched your food."

"I'm fine, Ronald." Hermione rolled her eyes but Harry saw her squeeze his hand.

"Teddy!" Teddy quipped, obviously done with being excluded from the conversation.

"Yes, Teddy." Hermione smiled and leaned across the table to pick a bit of egg off his chin. "How are you little man?"

"Goo!" Teddy grinned with a mouthful of bacon.

"Harry, we are going to go to Diagon Alley today. I want to look for some new dress robes before the wedding."

"Mine or yours?" Harry teased.

"Both. Merlin, imagine if I had to wear the ones from the Yule Ball." He groaned and Hermione giggled.

"I thought you looked rather dashing." She tried to keep a straight face and failed.

"Shut up 'Mione." He nudged her. "Anyways, want to go Harry?"

"Sure." Harry stifled a yawn. "I want to get Ginny a gift since she is finishing school. I also want to get Teddy a broom. He has been one for a couple of months now. It is time." Harry grinned.

"Andromeda is going to kill you." Ron chuckled.

"Teddy go bye bye?" The little boy peered up at Harry.

"Yeah, Teddy can go bye bye." Harry chuckled and wiped his chin. "But not in those pajamas."

"Wike these!" Teddy grinned and pointed to his pajamas. Harry had bought them for his birthday and they were covered in different little dragons, which Teddy had a fascination with.

"I know you do, but those are for bedtime." Harry laughed as Hermione smiled.

"Ginny will be home in a few days." Hermione commented absently as she finally started to eat. "Getting nervous yet?"

"Not really." Harry shrugged. "Should I be?"

"I'm nervous already mate. Hermione has eight months to decide that I really am barmy before she can't run off anymore." Ron chuckled.

"I wouldn't run off." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I am already well aware that you are barmy. It's like Professor Trelawney- you are so crazy that it is endearing to some people." She patted his cheek with a smirk.

"Oh, thanks. Should I start running around in beads and sprouting nonsense then?" Ron shook his head as Harry chuckled, trying to envision that.

"Morning you lot." George entered the kitchen and poured himself a mug of tea. "How goes it, you randy little buggers?" He waggled his fingers at all of them. "I can't believe you all had the nerve to get caught. It's disgraceful."

"At least we've had the chance to get caught." Ron jabbed back. "You can't even get your girl to bloody come over."

"Is that so?" George leaned against the counter as Teddy climbed down from Harry's lap and tottered towards him. "Good morning my little apprentice." He grinned as he picked the little boy up.

"Gorgie!" Teddy giggled and hugged him around the neck. "You go bye bye too?"

"Nah, not today." George smiled and ruffled the boy's hair before sitting him back down. Teddy made his way over to Padfoot, who was lying nearby, and flopped onto him. The dog grunted but wagged his tail, licking the boy's cheek.

"If you lot must know, Angelina has already been over three times this week."

"Bollocks." Ron snorted.

"I'lll swear it on the shop." George grinned. "Unlike you lot, I have perfected not getting caught."

"Are you ever going to marry that girl, George?" Hermione frowned.

"Blimey Hermione, you are already starting to sound like mum." He chuckled. "I will one of these days, maybe after you lot have all had your big shows. You know me, I like to have the spot light." He winked at them and drained his mug. "So where are we all going bye bye to?"

"Diagon Alley. I need some new dress robes."

"And I am getting Teddy a broom." Harry and George shared a grin.

"Right smart thinking mate. Start him early so he can carry on the Quidditch family tradition."

"What if he doesn't want to play Quidditch?" Hermione challenged.

"Hermione," Ron groaned. "Don't even suggest such a thing."

"Ronald Weasley," she hit him in the arm. "If you think it is alright to influence a child to-"

"I was kidding! Geez, woman." He rubbed his arm. "I think I am in an abusive relationship." He muttered.

"Oh, do you know?" She arched a brow. "You didn't seem to be bemoaning your abusive relationship last night. I rather thought you were enjoying yourself!"

Harry choked on the gulp of tea he had just taken and George burst into laughter. Ron groaned and dropped his head to his hands, his ears flaming. Hermione looked rather pleased with herself as she pushed her chair back and scooped Teddy off the floor.

"I am going to get ready. I'll get Teddy ready, Harry. You look like you could use a little break." She teased.

"Sounds good." Harry chuckled and disposed of his dishes in the sink. "Come on mate, don't sit there and sulk all day." He gave Ron's shoulder a playful shove as he walked past.

"She passes out when mum finds us because she is embarrassed, but then manages turns the tables against me." Ron groaned. "She's going to kill me."

"That just means you found yourself a good one." Harry chucked and patted Ron on the back. "She'll keep you on your toes."

"That's what I am afraid of!"

.

.

.

"Ooo! Harry!" Teddy made a sound of amazement as they stopped in front of the broom shop. Ron and Hermione had gone off to find some dress robes, leaving Harry and Teddy alone to do their shopping. Harry chuckled as Teddy pulled on his shirt, pointing to the broom that was on display.

"You like that buddy?" Harry chuckled.

"I see!" Teddy pointed vigorously.

"We will go in, calm down." Harry smiled and mused the boy's hair. He opened the door to the broom shop and they stepped inside, Teddy making sounds of delight as he looked about.

"Oi," someone said as Harry bumped into them.

"Sorry." Harry began to apologize, then he recognized the blond hair and pointed face. Malfoy looked older and less strained than the last time Harry had saw him. He had put on weight and had grown his own facial hair. Harry thought that he didn't look nearly as sleazy as he did in school.

"Potter." Malfoy said coolly, although not hostile, as he realized who was standing before him. He looked between Harry and the boy, curiosity painting his features.

"Malfoy." Harry said just as coolly, unsure how to proceed.

"Is he yours?" Malfoy arched a brow, eyeing the boy's mousey brown hair.

"No, godson." Harry replied in a clipped tone, tightening his grip on Teddy.

"That makes more sense." Malfoy drawled; he was wondering how anything that was part Weasley didn't have flaming hair. Harry didn't wish to start a conflict in the middle of the shop so he turned away before anymore words could be exchanged. He crossed the floor to where the children's brooms were, only to have Draco reappear behind him.

"I wanted to say something to you, Potter."

"Then say it." Harry's eyes darkened and he was aware of his wand in his pocket.

"Don't be such a prat." Draco's eyes narrowed as he watched Harry's hand drop to his pocket. "I wanted to say thanks…for you know, back at Hogwarts and everything." He practically mumbled the last sentence, but Harry heard him. For a moment he allowed surprise to breach his features, then he schooled them into a cool stare.

"Yeah?" Harry drawled.

"I also wanted to say sorry for being such a little prat…I've done a lot of growing up. I realize I made a lot of mistakes. Can't say that I'd do things different if given the chance. I was trying to protect my own, but I know that I made some bad decisions. I think we can both say that." Harry stared at the man before him and realized that he was indeed right. They had both grown up quite a bit, and now their pettiness at school did seem rather childish. And if he had been in his shoes, Harry would have done what he could to protect his friends and family. Harry realized now that there was more to life than "good" and "bad". Things were more complicated than that.

"Yeah, you were a prat. But I wasn't much better I suppose." Harry said, the air thick with awkwardness and old tension. "I never got to tell your mum thank you." He finally said the first thing that came to mind, thinking back to the night of the last battle.

"And she never got to thank you." Draco shrugged. "I'll pass the message along. I'll leave you be. It is something I've thought about before. Figured I might as well it off my mind for good." He rubbed the toe of his boot on the floor before sticking out his hand. Harry shook it tensely and Draco nodded before turning on his heel and striding off.

Once his was gone Harry allowed the look of surprise to return to his face. That was the last thing he had expected from a Malfoy. Harry wondered what Draco's father would have to say about it, then chuckled to himself. Maybe even snakes could change their colors.

"Harry, look!" Teddy squealed, pulling his attention back to the broom. An older boy was hovering nearby on a broom, looking rather pleased with himself.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Harry grinned at his godson. His eyes scanned the racks until he found what he was looking for: a miniature version of the Firebolt 2000. He pulled the smallest one off the rack and sat it on the ground, along with Teddy. The little broom hovered off the ground ever so slightly and as Teddy crawled on to it, it raised slightly higher. Harry was satisfied that if Teddy fell off it wouldn't be too high up so he helped the boy move in a small circle and Teddy squealed with delight.

"Alright buddy, that's enough." Harry stopped after a few minutes and chuckled. "You can play with it when we get home. Now to find Ginny a broom." He scooped Teddy back up and carried the toy broom to the counter.

"Ah, Mr. Potter!" The clerk grinned at him. "How are you?"

"Doing well, thanks."

"What can I help you with?"

"I need the latest Firebolt model."

"Ah, that is a pretty galleon right there."

"It is no matter." Harry shrugged; Ginny deserved the best of the best.

"If you say so." The man disappeared into the back and when he came back he was clutching a long wrapped package. "Would you like to see it?"

"I'd rather not unwrap it. I'm not sure that I can get it wrapped back up." Harry chuckled. "What do I owe you?"

After settling up at the shop Harry met up with Ron and Hermione, who had been hanging around outside. He recounted his encounter with Malfoy as Teddy babbled about his new broom to no one in particular. Ron frowned as he finished his tale, looking skeptical.

"Sounds very un-Malfoy to me. It's suspicious."

"Ronald," Hermione rolled her eyes and drug his name out. "We aren't in school anymore. You don't have to always be so suspicious. It sounds like he has just grown up some."

"How many times have you said that we were worried for nothing?" He challenged.

"What do you possibly think he could be up to?" She sighed. "You need a hobby."

"I already have one." Ron bent to kiss her. "It's that right there."

"A second hobby then." Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"Are Ginny and I that gross?" Harry wondered as he watched them.

"Pretty much." Ron chuckled. "What do you have there?"

"Ginny's wedding present." Harry smirked. "Latest Firebolt."

"Bloody hell." Ron raised his eyebrows. "Want to marry me Harry?"

"Nah, mate. You snore too much. Plus, I don't particularly fancy your face."

"What are you on about? I don't snore."

"You do snore, Ron." Hermione laughed. "Don't be too put out. I fancy your face just fine." She winked at him. "Let's grab a bite and head back to the Burrow. We have a lot to do before the wedding still."

"Don't remind me." Harry groaned as he thought about all the garden gnomes that he and Ron would have to clear out. But it would be worth it, because in a little over a week's time Ginny would officially be his. And he would tackle all the garden gnomes in the world for her.

 **Just a filler chapter :P One more chapter, then it is wedding time! Thank you for the continued support! And I apologize for not getting to post the last couple of days. I have been pretty sick =/ But another chapter coming tomorrow, promise!**


	16. The Wedding

"Go away Padfoot." Harry groaned as something cold and wet poked him in the nose. Padfoot's hot breath hit his face and Harry rolled over, pulling the blanket over his head. Padfoot whined and nudged at him. "Can't I sleep in?" He grumbled.

"Glad we aren't here to kill you." To Harry's surprise Ron's voice was rather close to him. He jumped in surprise as Ron jerked the blanket away, shaking his head.

"Honestly Harry." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Trying to sleep in on your wedding day? What would Ginny say?"

"I'm sure Ginny told you to shove off when you tried to get her out of bed this morning." Harry chuckled and pulled his ever-growing puppy into his lap. "Sorry, mate. You were just trying to warn me about the barmy folk." Padfoot growled at him, but it was playful as his tail fanned the air.

"Yeah, Ginny was rather cross at being woken up so early." Hermione laughed. "She said we'd better let you sleep, but Molly was getting antsy. She wants to get the house separated."

"Separated?" Harry raised a brow and looked at Ron, wondering what kind of scheme his soon to be mother-in-law had concocted.

"Yeah, separated." Ron groaned. "The girls are all going to be upstairs getting ready. Us guys get the downstairs. Mum moved half the house into Ginny's room already, including a lot of food." He pouted. "She said we would have to cook for ourselves."

"Oh, you poor baby." Hermione gave his arm a pat and hid a smile.

"How are we supposed to get ready then?" Harry frowned; the only bathrooms were upstairs.

"A few of dad's friends have already stopped by. They helped conjure up a temporary bathroom or two downstairs."

"Seems like a lot of trouble." Harry shook his head. Molly Weasley had been in a frenzy all week and it finally seemed to be coming to a peak.

"You know mum- she has a plan and that is how things are going to go." Ron chuckled. "We'd best get downstairs though. Mum wanted dad to go over everything again this morning, but he is nervous about missing something so he wants help."

"Can't blame him." Harry ran a hand through his hair and slipped his glasses on, stifling a yawn. "Suppose you'll have to stay up here, huh?" He smirked at Hermione, almost feeling sorry for her.

"Don't remind me." Hermione groaned. "I was barely able to slip away long enough to see Ron and fetch you."

"What, you don't want to be under the charge of Commander Weasley all day?" He teased.

"Oh, you just wait. I am sure she'll be down to whip you lot into shape before this evening. If she doesn't, Ron will have his tie on upside down and she will have a stroke over your hair."

"It is never going to lie flat." Harry shrugged.

"Hey, I know how to use a tie! I think." Ron scowled. "Why'd you have to use muggle clothes anyway?"

"It was Ginny's idea." Harry shrugged. "It's not my fault you are my best man."

"Actually, it is." Ron chuckled. "I bought those dress robes for nothing."

"Save them for your own wedding." Harry slapped him on the back. "I hear someone coming. I'm willing to bet my wand that it is your mum."

"Great," Ron groaned. "Well, come on Harry. We'd best get downstairs. The eggs really aren't going to cook themselves this morning."

.

.

.

"Nervous Harry?" Arthur Weasley was propped against the kitchen counter, nursing a cup of tea.

"No, should I be?" Harry chuckled as he took a bite of his toast. George appeared with a snap and a yawn right beside Harry. He snatched the toast away and took a rather large bite from it.

"Thanks, Harry." He grinned.

"Hey," Harry protested. "It was a lot of trouble to make that."

"You're family now. You are free game."

"I'm not family yet." Harry rolled his eyes and snatched the toast back.

"Might as well be. We are talking hours here. Besides, you've bummed around here enough in the past." George grinned as he teased Harry.

"Let the man eat in peace." Arthur chuckled and tossed George a piece of toast, who caught it with ease. "Did you finish checking the garden like your mum asked?"

"Yep. Gnome free and pruned as it was yesterday." George shook his head. "Mum has really lost it over this wedding. I thought poor Bill had it bad, but this is one for the books."

"It is Ginny." Arthur shrugged, but didn't deny his son's claim. Even he thought his wife was a little over zealous this time. "That's her baby girl."

"Well, I expect mine to be just as grand! I deserve to be a pretty princess too!" George struck a pose. "Hey, Harry! We never had a stag's night!" A look of horror passed over his face.

"That is probably for the best." Hermione appeared in the kitchen. "I heard all about Bill's from Fleur."

"Did you now?" Ron choked on his pumpkin juice, recalling the night out that George had led them on. It had been a rather embarrassing night for Ron.

"Yes, I did, unfortunately. You best be glad you didn't meet any hookers this time." She shook her head and shot her fiancé a look as she grabbed a thick skillet. "I'd have given you an earful." She wagged the pan at him before heading back up the stairs.

"She's been around mum too long. And I can't believe Bill told Fleur!" George rolled his eyes. "Actually I can. All she has to do is bat her eyes to get what she wants."

"What is a hooker?" Ron scowled.

"Um," Harry shook his head. "It's the muggle term for the group of…ladies, that you lot ran in to." Harry shook his head and carried his plate to the sink. "Alright, what is on our task list this morning?"

"Molly wants us to double check the tents, make sure all the chairs have name plates, double check the catering, and pick up anything we missed."

"Glad we don't have to get ready or anything." Harry chuckled and shook his head. Mr. Weasley chuckled and downed the rest of his tea.

"Well, come on you lot. The list isn't going to check itself."

.

.

.

"You look nervous, mate." Ron commented from behind Harry as he adjusted his tie for the millionth time. Ron's fidgeting was doing nothing for Harry's nerves, which had started to fail him as the men took their places at the front of the tent.

"Thanks for the reminder." Harry shot back over his shoulder, his eyes scanning the sea of people in front of him. He thought back to the once small guest list and couldn't help but chuckle. Originally, they were just going to invite a small group of people, but he and Ginny both kept going back and adding people. He hadn't realized just how many until this moment. He spied Hagrid, Neville, Hannah, McGonagall, and several other former Hogwarts students seated together towards the back. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and Percy were seated on the front row. Teddy was sitting in Bill's lap, which seemed odd to Harry. Andromeda had assured them she'd be there, but Harry didn't see her anywhere. Teddy was pointing to his bowtie and then to all the faces he recognized, including Harry. He waved to the little boy before turning his attention back to the guests. The rest of the crowd was made up of friends and Weasley relatives. Harry shook his head, marveling at the fact that so many people showed up to support them.

"Relax mate. If she leaves you at the altar than I'll marry you." George slapped Harry on the back. Harry groaned and ran a hand over his face.

"Don't say that." His eyes suddenly picked out a blond boy in the crowd and his brows rose in surprise. The young man caught his eyes and nodded, waving his hand in greeting. Harry returned the gesture, trying to hide the surprise on his face. He had sent the Dursley's, but he hadn't expected them to even open it. Yet there sat Dudley, alone amongst a crowd of wizards.

"Who are you waving to?" Ron peered over Harry's shoulder. "Bloody hell, is that-"

"Dudley, yeah." Harry shook his head.

"Blimey. He doesn't look like such a fat lug anymore. I can't believe he is here."

"Honestly, me either. I mean, I think we made our peace right before I left Privet Drive…but…" Harry shrugged. There were no explanations for some things.

Suddenly music started drifting through the tent and Harry's heart seemed to stop. His vision tunneled to the entrance of the tent and he hardly noticed any of Ginny's bridesmaids as they made their entrance. His heart finally seemed to start working again as he spied Ginny being escorted down the aisle by her father. Her dress was a soft color and it made her hair and eyes stand out. She caught Harry's eyes and smiled. He managed a shaky grin and swallowed the lump in his throat. Suddenly his mind was reeling through every memory he had with her; their time in the chamber of secrets, Ginny running downstairs in her nightgown, meeting on the train platform, her comfort after Dumbledore's death, her being his saving grace during his darkest moments, the way she used to blush and clam up when she was around him. And suddenly there was she before him, moments away from being his wife.

Mr. Weasley gave his daughter a hug before turning her arm loose and going to sit beside Mrs. Weasley at the front, who was already sobbing. Kingsley began to address the crowd, but Harry hardly heard a word he said. He was drinking in the very sight of Ginny. Her eyes were dancing with mirth as she watched him and she reached out to straighten his tie with a wink.

"Before we proceed any further, Mr. Potter has requested a moment to exchange vows." Kingsley gestured towards Harry, letting him know he had the floor. But as he stared at Ginny his mind went blank and he forgot everything he had rehearsed. But it didn't matter for long, because he knew exactly he wanted to tell her.

"To be honest, I thought I had a nice little speech planned, but it appears that I have forgotten it." Harry chuckled. "It seems appropriate though; it is hard to think about much of anything when I am with Ginny, beyond the fact that I love her." Ginny rolled her eyes but smiled at him and he heard several people chuckle from the crows. "But I think if I had to try to put that feeling into words, it would go a little like this: She's prettier than any picture I've ever seen. She's every bit as funny as she is smart. She's good when she's bad, and she is even cute when she is mad. She has a smile that holds me together and loves me for the man I am. Now that she is mine, she brings the sunshine. When she was gone, my world was dark. She saved me before I even knew I needed saving." Harry cleared his throat, his voice growing thick. "I can't assure you that I am the man you deserve, but I am thankful that I am the man you want."

Harry stared into Ginny's eyes, hoping she knew just how much he loved her. He slid a golden band with an arrangement diamonds in the shape of a heart on her finger, his heart thundering in his chest. Harry heard several women crying in the crowd and Teddy chanting "Ginny, Harry!" over and over. Ginny's eyes glistened with tears and he wanted to reach out and kiss her. The only thing that stopped him was the ever-shrinking shred of self-control left in his body.

"Well said, I think!" Kingsley smiled. "Ginny?"

"He already knows." She managed, swiping a hand across her face. "There is nothing I can say to him that he doesn't already know." She repeated with a smile as she put a simple gold band on his finger. Her hands were shaking and Harry reached out to steady them, offering her a confident smile.

"Fair enough." He chuckled. "Well then, by the power vested in me as the Minister of Magic, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Potter! Go on and kiss her, Harry."

And Harry did just that. His arms circled Ginny's waist as he kissed her soundly, her arms wrapping around his neck. She was crying now, her tears wetting his face. When they broke the kiss, Harry pulled her into a tight embrace, tenderly kissing the top of her head.

"I love you." Harry murmured softly.

"I figured." She managed, wiping her tears away once more.

"I present to you, Mr. And Mrs. Potter!"

 **Authors Note: I am SO SO SO sorry for the lack of updates! I have two finals coming up, and just finished 3 different exams, as well as 3 different projects. And that is while working 55+ hours a week. So I have been just a little bit busy :P I am about to be on a two week break, so I promise updates will be more regular! Thanks to everyone who was taken the time to read, review, and follow me so far. I love the support. Expect another update tomorrow or Sunday! Until then, have a great one and be nice to people! Oh, and bonus points to anyone who can name the Artist that I used to influence Harry''s vows ;P**


	17. No Rest For The Wicked

"So why can't I know where we are going?" Ginny playfully pouted as she joined Harry in the front yard of the Burrow. She had her knapsack on her shoulder like Harry, who was ready to embark. He grinned at her and shook his head before kissing her pouting face.

"Why can't you let it be a surprise?" Harry pulled her into a hug. "I promise it will be worth it."

"I suppose. Well, let's then go before someone notices we slipped away." Ginny grinned. Although the wedding had ended hours ago, their remaining friends and family were still carrying on out back. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were supposed to leave on a trip the next morning, but it appeared that the thought hadn't crossed their minds as the hour grew later and later. Harry had finally grabbed Ginny and pulled her away so that they could leave for their Honeymoon.

"Right. I don't think they are ever going to settle down." Harry chuckled. "Ready?"

"Please? It is hot in all of this." Harry had told her to dress warm, so Ginny had done just that. It made her even more curious as to where they were going, because it had been toasty at the Burrow all day.

"Fair enough. Off we go then!" Harry grinned, laced his arm through hers, and apparated away from the Burrow.

When they appeared again Ginny sucked in a sharp breath as cold air slapping her in the face. Her feet sunk in the thick layer of snow and she looked around the snow-covered forest in surprise. The trees were heavy with snow and a muted silence hung around the forest. Harry watched her with a grin as their breath fogged the evening air.

"Where are we?" Ginny cocked a brow. She knew they had to have gone south, but she had no idea where.

"Somewhere in Australia." Harry chuckled and began leading her through the trees. Ginny was quiet for a moment; the silence being broken only by the crunching snow beneath their feet. "Close your eyes." Harry instructed as they approached a particularly thick cluster of trees.

"Really?" Ginny laughed but did as she was told. Harry slipped behind her and placed his hands on her hips, steering her forward.

"No peeking."

"Whatever," Ginny rolled her eyes behind closed lids. "Don't walk me into a tree. And don't get us lost!"

"No promises." Harry teased, steering her between two trunks. They walked on in silence for several minutes before Harry stopped. "Okay…you can open your eyes."

"Oh, wow!" Ginny exclaimed. They were in a clearing of trees, the snow even thicker than it had been before. A log cabin was centered in the clearing, smoke billowing from the chimney. Snow covered the roof and icicles hung from the awning. She could see a roaring fire through one window and a cozy looking kitchen in another.

"Like it?" Harry chuckled, feeling smug. Hermione had tipped him off about the little cabin and he had a feeling that Ginny would love it. Judging from the look on her face, he had been right.

"I love it! It is like it sprang off one of your muggle Christmas cards!" She beamed at him.

"I thought so too." Harry chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist, steering her forward. "Wait until you see the inside!" As they stepped onto the porch Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the lock. Ginny heard it click as Harry reached forward and turned the knob before turning to look at her.

"Should I carry you over the threshold and all that jazz?" He teased.

"I think a proper gentleman would." Ginny giggled as Harry snatched her up with ease, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Well, I'd hate to not be a proper gentleman." He carried her into the house and stopped in front of the fire, but did not put her down. "But you know, I was an orphan and all- my manners probably aren't the best." He teased as he sat her on her feet.

"I think your manners are just fine." She laughed and kissed him briefly before looking around the house. They were standing in the den in front of a stone fireplace. A leather couch was positioned in front of the fire and Ginny imagined that it would be a lovely place to snuggle. A device she recognized as a muggle TV was hanging above the fireplace and she hoped that Harry would be willing to introduce her to some of the muggle world; she could thank her father for that fascination. She turned to face the kitchen, which had shiny silver appliances and dark wooden cabinets. The whole space felt warm and inviting. She spied two doors at the back of the house, her curiosity rising once more.

"Bathroom and bedroom." Harry chuckled, following her gaze. He walked over to the closest door and pushed it open. Inside was a large shower and an even larger tub. Ginny spied the loo behind a half-closed door and her eyes roamed the dark wood countertops.

"Even the bathroom is pretty." She ran her hand over the hard, smooth wood. "How long are we here?"

"A week or so." Harry shrugged. "I'm in no rush to go anywhere. Classes do not start back until September." He teased.

"Smart ass." She laughed as he led her away from the bathroom and towards the last door. He opened it and stepped aside, letting her enter the room before him.

Ginny's eyes swept the room, taking in every detail. There was another fireplace against the far wall with a fire burning in it. The furniture was all made from the same dark wood as the rest of the house. Dark blue drapes were drawn back and the windows looked out over the snowy forest. In the middle of the room was a large four-post canopy bed. The bed was made with the same cool colors as the rest of the room and she couldn't help but think how inviting it looked. Her mind turned a different direction as Harry sat his bag down just inside the door, looking around the room himself.

As Harry turned to comment on the bed, Ginny let her bag fall to the floor and she backed him against the wall, kissing him fiercely. Her arms went around his neck and one hand ran through the hair at his nape, her nails ghosting over his skin. Harry responded with a moan and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. He worked her coat off her arms and let it drop to the floor as his hands roamed her waist and the small of her back. Ginny's mind was racing through every situation where they had been interrupted and it finally dawned on her that they were truly alone; she could have her way with Harry.

With that thought in mind, her hands dropped to Harry's belt, her mind set on what she wanted. She had barely gotten her hands around the leather before Harry grabbed her hands and flipped their position, surprising her. He pinned her arms above her head and his gaze roamed her body, the look in his eyes making her shiver. He kissed her soundly, one hand keeping her arms pinned against the wall, the other roaming her sides. When they broke apart he was smirking at her, his eyes dark with lust.

"You always seem to be the one to take the lead. Tonight, it is my turn. Let me take care of you." Harry's voice was low and deep as he pressed a kiss to her neck. Ginny moaned and arched into him, hardly believing his words. Harry wasn't wrong- Ginny always seemed to be the one instigating their encounters. And while she had no complaints about that or the time they had spent together, it was a burning fantasy of hers to have Harry take control and work her into submission; and there he was promising to do just that.

"Please do." She murmured into his kiss, finally working her hands free from his grip. She pushed him towards the bed and Harry fell onto his back as his knees hit the edge bed. "You're going to have to work for it though." She purred as she moved to straddle him, leaning forward to kiss him once more. Harry let himself get lost in her kiss for a moment before he flipped their positions so that she was the one stretched out on the bed.

"Was that a challenge, _Mrs. Potter_?" Harry growled as he kissed and nipped at her neck.

"Maybe it was." She managed, her hands moving to the buttons on his shirt. "You are wearing way too many clothes."

"Nah ah." Harry smirked as he captured her hands. He pinned them above her head and snatched his wand from his pocket. He flicked his wrist and turned her loose, but Ginny's hands stayed pinned above her head. She arched a brow, her eyes dancing.

"That's playing dirty."

"I'm just getting started." Harry teased her lips and neck with feather light kisses, knowing it would drive her mad. Sure enough, she squirmed beneath him, groaning in frustration.

"Get down here so I can properly kiss you."

"That's not a very nice way to ask." Harry straddled her waist and looked down at her with a smirk. Never in his wildest fantasies had he come close to being as turned on as he was in that moment. He and Ginny had gotten randy before, but nothing came close to the feeling of knowing that she was really his and that he could finally have his way with her.

"Arse." She squirmed, trying to grind her hips into him. Anything to get a reaction out of him and spark him into further action.

"We really need to work on your manners." Harry chuckled as his hands moved to the top button of her blouse. He unbuttoned it slowly, to the point where Ginny felt pained. She groaned and laid her head back, wishing her hands were free so she could expedite the process.

"Hurry up." She complained, longing to feel his hands on her body.

"Patience." Harry smirked as he worked the rest of the buttons loose. Once the last button was free the shirt fell away to either side, revealing her toned torso and a silky black bra. His eyes roamed her body before he bent down to kiss her stomach, just below her navel. Ginny closed her eyes and moaned as his hot breath ghosted over her skin.

"Shite, Harry." Ginny's eyes closed as he worked his way up her middle, planting kissing along her stomach, cleavage, and shoulders. He just chuckled and finally kissed her on the mouth, his tongue battling with hers.

"You're a needy little bugger." Harry teased as he pulled away, Ginny trying to grind against him one more.

"Damn straight. Now get on with it." She demanded.

"Again, a please would be nice." He shook his head as he slipped the blouse off her arms. He tossed it across the room and turned his attention to the remaining offensive material. His hands worked their way across her back and he fumbled with the clasp of her bra, ignoring her satisfied smirk.

"Having problems, boy wonder?" She purred, her eyes locked on his.

"Shut up." Harry finally worked it free and the bra joined her shirt somewhere off in the distance. Harry was quiet for a moment as he drank in the sight of her half naked body. His eyes took in all the details, from the splay of freckles across her shoulders and chest to the way her body curved into her hips. Her perky breast seemed to be begging for attention.

Ginny opened her mouth to make another sly remark, but it was lost in a moan as Harry took one of her breast into his mouth. Her back arched and she swore as his tongue flicked her nipple. He pulled away and chuckled, shaking his head.

"You like that, huh?"

"Shut up, Harry." Ginny closed her eyes, her body feeling as if it were on fire as he returned to his previous actions. After several minutes, she was completely lost in the pleasure of his touch and it took her a moment to realize that he had pulled away. She was suddenly aware Harry's hands on the band of her jeans, his fingers working the button loose. He paused and met her eyes, but the look on her face dared him to stop. Harry smirked as he worked them off her hips and over her legs, then they joined the rest of her clothing on the floor. He shifted her so that her knees hung over the edge of the bed and he stood between her legs, staring down at her.

"It never ceases to amaze how gorgeous you are." Harry stooped and kissed her softly, his hands gently tucking a strand of her behind her ear. "I love you, you know?" He murmured as he pressed a kiss just below her ear.

"I don't know about that." Ginny fought a blush; it felt strange to be so exposed, yet it felt right with Harry there. "But I love you too."

"I kind of figured that." Harry worked his way back down her body, kissing a trail to the hem of a matching pair of lacy black knickers. Ginny arched against his touch, her eyes closing once more. His fingers turned the material down slightly, his nose skimming along the skin just above a patch of hair that matched the color of her hair. His hot breath washed over her throbbing sex and Ginny moaned, her hands fisting above her head.

"Fuck, Harry." She practically whimpered, her back arching towards him. All of his teasing was driving her barmy.

"What do you want Ginny?" Harry's hands worked their way up the insides of her legs, his thumbs working the flesh as he went. "Tell me what you want."

"Harry," she mewled, her brain foggy. He hadn't even touched her and yet he was driving her towards the edge.

"Tell me," he murmured once more, kissing the inside of her thigh. It pleased him to see her squirming; he wanted to be the one to provide her pleasure. He wanted to make sure she knew that he loved her.

"Harry." She moaned.

"Harry." The second voice cut through his lust. Harry's head snapped up and he nearly fell over backwards, horrified as he spied Mrs. Weasley's head dancing in the fire. She looked equally horrified that she had intruded on such an intimate moment, especially one that involved her own daughter. Ginny was oblivious to her mother's presence as she arched her back, moaning Harry's name once more.

"Ginny." Harry croaked, trying to remember how to do anything other than stare at Mrs. Weasley

"I want you to touch me, Harry." Ginny finally managed. That seemed to spark him into action.

"Gin!" Harry snatched the side of the blanket and flipped it over Ginny's naked body.

"What?" Her head snapped up, annoyance flashing in her eyes that he had stopped so abruptly. Then she spied her mother's head and swore. "What in Merlin's saggy left-"

"Ginny." Harry cut her off with a groan, shifting uncomfortably as he became aware of his now tight pants. As much as he loved Mrs. Weasley, this seemed unforgivable.

"Godric, I am so sorry." Mrs. Weasley's voice was barely a whisper and she looked as horrified as Harry felt. "I should have- oh, Merlin." She closed her eyes tight. Ginny lashed her leg out and kicked Harry in the butt.

"Let me loose." She snapped, struggling to sit up.

"Oh, right." Harry's face flamed as he bent to retrieve his wand. He flicked it in Ginny's direction, trying to look anywhere than where she lay or Mrs. Weasley's head. Ginny jerked her arms down and sat up, drawing the blanket further around herself.

"What do you want, mum?" She asked irritably. Harry saw the anger flashing in her eyes and he was surprised she had room for any emotion other than embarrassment. He was sure that he would never be able to forget this moment; what a way to start off their marriage he thought.

"I, ugh-" Mrs. Weasley visibly shuddered and Harry almost felt bad for her. For a moment he tried to imagine how he would feel if the situation had been revered, but he decided that was the last thing he wanted to think about.

Molly paused for a moment, as if trying to remember why she had popped in. "Your father asked me to call on you since you two hadn't been gone that long. We didn't think…we figured you'd still be settling in. We just got a call from St. Mungo's. Andromeda has been admitted." That sobered Harry up a bit. He ran a hand through his hair and sat down at the end of the bed with a frown. Ginny scooted closer to him and he wrapped an arm around her, drawing her into his side.

"What is wrong? Is she okay? What about Teddy?" A million questions and thoughts raced through his mind. He was worried about Andromeda, but he also felt regret that he had lost such an intimate moment with Ginny. Shame followed that thought when he thought about Andromeda lying in St. Mungos. He groaned and ran a hand over his face, unsure of what he was supposed to be feeling.

"What happened?" Ginny scowled, concern breaking through her annoyance at being interrupted by her mother once again. "I was wondering why she didn't make it to the wedding today." She laced her free hand through Harry's and gave his hand a squeeze.

"She has the wizarding flu and a right nasty case of it at that." Molly sighed. "George stopped by to drop Teddy off and found her passed out on the couch, looking rather sickly."

"Is she going to be okay?" Harry frowned.

"It is bad. She is going to be there for a several days at least. Maybe a week. But she is expected to make a full recovery." Molly shook her head. "I have Teddy…he can't be around her for a bit. We don't want him getting sick." A flash of sadness washed over her face, but it was quickly replaced with concern. "We just wanted to let you know. Also, I know Ginny has practice all this week, so we were afraid you'd try to stop by during the day and find no one was home."

"You said Teddy is with you?" Harry frowned, his mind suddenly connecting several dots. "Where is Ron or Hermione? Shouldn't you and Arthur be getting ready to leave?"

"Yeah," Ginny suddenly frowned. "You and dad are supposed to go away on holiday for a bit."

"Hermione and Ron left with her parents a while ago- they are spending the weekend together. I don't want to take away Ron's chance to get to know her parents. We can always reschedule our trip." She smiled. "I just want to see all of my children happy. It is just one of a mother's sacrifices, and one that I am are more than happy to make."

"What about George then? Or Bill?" Ginny frowned.

"Fleur is sick herself. She is running Bill ragged. I can't ask George to close the shop when business is booming. He finally seems to be getting back to his old self, I don't want to take away from that." She shook her head and frowned suddenly. "Honestly you two, that is not why I called. Don't worry about Teddy. I raised you lot, I think I can manage him for a week or so."

"But Mum-" Ginny began to protest, but Molly cut her off.

"I just wanted to let you know. I'll let you two be. I best go get Teddy from your father- it is almost time for him to go to bed. If I leave that up to your father, he will be up all night." She laughed softly. Harry looked at Ginny and she arched a brow, asking the unspoken question. A moment of silent understanding passed between them, one that made him admire his new wife even more.

"Hang on." Harry bent and retrieved Ginny's clothing, tossing it in her general direction. "We'll come get Teddy."

"What? No! It is your honeymoon!" Mrs. Weasley looked mortified at the thought. "I don't want you to come get him! I just wanted to let you know about Andromeda."

"Honestly mum, you and dad haven't been anywhere together since we were born! It really isn't up for discussion. We are coming to get him." Ginny shook her head. "If anyone deserves to get away for a while, it is you and dad! Right Harry?"

"I agree." Harry offered Molly a soft smile. "You've been working like mad to give us a grand wedding. Let us return the favor- we don't mind. Honestly."

"I don't know." Harry could see the confliction on her face. He knew she thought it was going to ruin their honeymoon, but Harry wanted to see everyone happy; Molly was as good as his mum as Ginny's by now.

"Mum, I have practice every day this week. Harry is going to be all alone out there." Ginny smiled sweetly. "I'll have plenty of time to see him in the evenings- Teddy is a good sleeper."

"Yeah, I'll be lonely." Harry knew they were lying it on thick, but otherwise there would be no changing her mind. "Besides, you deserve a rest. You've been working hard."

"I don't know," Molly repeated, biting her lip.

"Come on, mum." Harry added the last part softly, knowing that they were winning. That seemed to do the trick though. Mrs. Weasley heaved a sigh.

"Fine, fine. But I blame myself for ruining your honeymoon!"

"You're barmy. Nothing is ruined. In case you haven't noticed, we both fancy Teddy. Half the time he might as well be Harry's." Ginny smiled at her mother, then felt bad for snapping before even though she had been so close to feeling Harry's touch. "And I, uh, I'm sorry for snapping at you, mum."

"No, I am sorry. I shouldn't have popped in." Molly sighed once more. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Harry smiled and Ginny nodded. "We'll pop in here in a bit, okay?"

"Okay…" She began to fade away, still looking unsure.

"Love you," Ginny called as her mother's head disappeared. Harry sat back down with a groan, falling onto his back beside Ginny.

"So close." Ginny rolled over so that she could kiss Harry.

"And I love you." She snuggled into his side. "You didn't have to do that for her. I know we were both looking forward to some alone time."

"I think it was a mutual decision." He smiled at his wife. "They really do deserve some time away."

"You're a good man." Ginny smiled at him, running her thumb over his wedding band.

"I don't know about that part." Harry chuckled and kissed her forehead before sitting up. "You'd best get dressed. If mum pops back in, it might do her in to see you naked again."

"Shut up." She swatted his arm playfully as she sat up. "How'd she even know where to find us?"

"I told her where we'd be just in case there was an emergency." Harry chuckled.

"Right. Well, don't think this lets you off the hook. You still owe me. You left me high and dry."

"Oh, do I now? And I hardly think you were dry." Harry smirked at her and pulled her to her feet. She let the blanket fall away as Harry kissed her, his hands roaming her back and bum.

"Yes, you do. Keep in mind I don't fancy waiting too long either. And don't get smart with me." It took a good deal of will power to slide into her jeans on rather than launching a new attack on Harry. She wanted to wipe the smug look off his face and she had several ideas on how to do it.

"Why would it have to wait?" Harry cocked a brow, giving her a surly look as he passed her the bra.

"We will have Teddy. I hardly think it is appropriate to get randy with him about."

"Babies sleep, dear." Harry pulled her into a hearty kiss. "And when he does, I am going to finish what I started." He pulled her into a hug and gave her bum a firm pat.

"Is that a promise?" Ginny challenged, her hands running up his chest.

"Promise." Harry sealed the deal with a kiss.

 **Updated chapter :) Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. Another chapter coming soon! Thank you for the continued support. Until next time, have fun and be nice to people :P**

 **Side note: Just to clarify something, Mrs. Weasley was not asking Harry and Ginny to take Teddy :) They took him of their own free will to do something nice. Think about how much Mrs. Weasley has given to Harry- I don't think he'd have any thoughts about returning the favor :P**


	18. Practice

**(Chapter updated and reposted)  
Thank you so much to everyone who has pm'd me to ask where I went and if I was alive! The answer is yes! I have just been super busy with work and personal stuff. I was working 60-70 hour weeks and it left little time for writing. But I have returned! Here is a new chapter and there is smut ahead! I figured I'd stop teasing y'all and get on with it :) For those who aren't interested, there is a disclaimer ahead so feel free to stop there- you won't miss anything important. Thank you all for your continued support and patience :) Until next time, be nice to people!  
Oh, and a note on the team! I was only able to find 3 named players, so I borrowed a few players from Hogwarts who could have made it onto the team. So it is probably a little AU, my apologies :)  
**

"Look Harry! Snow!" Teddy squealed as he raced on and off the front porch of the little cabin. The pom on his Gryffindor toboggan bounced about as he ran and jumped. The moon was high in the clear sky and it shown brightly, the snow-covered ground reflecting its glow. Harry sat on the porch swing with Ginny snuggled into his side as they watched the toddler play. Harry knew that they should put Teddy to bed, but Teddy had become riled up upon returning to the cabin. It was not too terribly cold and Teddy was dressed warmly, so Harry decided to let him play for a bit. What kind of God-Father would he be if he followed _all_ the rules?

"Be careful." Harry chuckled as Teddy stumbled and fell onto his bottom. The toddler squealed and scrambled up, racing back to the porch. "Come here, little bugger." Harry chuckled as he scooped Teddy up. The boy scrambled under Ginny's blanket and wedged himself between them with a giggle.

"Cold!" He shivered and squirmed as Harry tucked the blanket around his shoulders.

"Yeah, snow is cold." Harry laughed. "Are you ready to go inside now?" Teddy ignored him and peered into Ginny's face, who had drifted off. He giggled and kissed her, his cold nose poking her cheek.

"Hmm?" Ginny blinked as she woke up, then smiled at Teddy. "Hey little man. Waking me up are you?"

"No time to sleep yet!" Teddy protested, but he snuggled against her with a yawn.

"Actually, it is past your bedtime." She winked at Harry. "I bet Harry will let you play in the snow tomorrow though."

"You bet we will." Harry grinned. "We can build a snowman and everything."

"No-man?" Teddy titled his little head. "What no-man?"

"You'll see. We need to get you to bed tyke." Harry stood up and stretched, the blanket falling away. Ginny pulled it back around herself as Harry scooped Teddy up, resting him on his hip. "You going to stay out here?"

"For a bit." She smiled. "Good night Teddy."

"Night Ginny! Love you!"

"Love you too." Harry dipped him so that Ginny could kiss his cheek, earning a giggle from the toddler. She watched them disappear into the cabin before snuggling back down into the swing, her eyes closing once more. She wasn't sure how long she slept, but as Harry scooped her up bridal style she became aware of how cold it had gotten.

"Trying to catch your death out here?" Harry smiled at her, carefully carrying her through the door.

"No…I was just too warm to move before." She smiled at her husband. "Where's Teddy?"

"Shh," Harry chuckled, nodding towards the couch. The toddler was curled up under his blanket, sound asleep. Ginny arched a brow as Harry carried her into the bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind them.

"You think he is going to stay there all night? You're barmy."

"No, I fully expect him to get up at some point." Harry chuckled. "I have a monitoring charm on him. If he gets up, I'll know. Trust me. I also put a boundary spell around the couch- he can't go far. And the fireplace is off limits."

"Look at you being all responsible." She grinned as he sat her on his feet. "So, he is for sure asleep?"

"Mhmm."

"And you'll for sure know if he gets up?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Then I believe we have unfished business." Ginny moved to kiss him, but Harry caught her in a hug instead.

"Not tonight."

"What?" She demanded, wiggling in his grip. "Don't you pull that shite with me, Harry Potter!"

"Hey, you have practice in morning. You could barely stay awake outside and it is already late. There is no point in you showing up to practice half dead to the world on the first day. It'll make a bad impression." Harry said softly. Truthfully, he was ready to throw Ginny on the bed and have his way with her. But he figured he could hold off just one more night; he really did want to see her succeed on the Quidditch field, and he had a feeling her first practice would be demanding.

"Are you serious? To hell with practice. You're not my mum." She pouted. She turned in Harry's arms so that she could give him her best puppy dog face.

"Dead serious." He shook his head. "Don't look at me like that. And I know I am not your mum," Harry kissed her neck. "But I am your husband, and I love you, and I want to see you kick some ass." He grinned.

"If that won't work, how about this?" She ran her hands down his chest. "I want you Harry, and I want you now."

"Ginny." Harry groaned, but held his resolve. "Not going to work…this time."

"Ugh, I don't know whether to love you or hate you, arse." She gave him a solid shove and he chuckled.

"I'm sorry. Going to make me sleep on the couch?"

"Like hell you are."

A short while later they were both lying in bed, Harry's arms wrapped securely around Ginny. The fire burned low in the fireplace and Ginny heaved a sigh as Harry's hand traced up and down her arm. She fought the growing weight of her eye lids and tried to find the energy to launch a new assault on her husband, but it just wouldn't come. She really was tired and she knew she needed rest, but she did not want to admit that Harry was right; or the responsible one.

"Still going to pout?" Harry finally broke the silence, his hand moving to rub her stomach.

"No…you are right, I suppose." She sighed.

"Oh, really?"

"Wipe that smug look off your face. You'll never hear that again, trust me." She smiled slightly and snuggled into his side. "What a day…it feels like it has been ages since the wedding already."

"Glad I am not the only way who feels that way," Harry chuckled. "I feel like I haven't slept in a year. Nervous about tomorrow?"

"A little." Ginny admitted, sighing. "It is hard being the new kid."

"Tell me about it." Harry chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "You'll knock them all off their brooms."

"We will see."

"I know you, you will." He smiled. "You'd best get to sleep Mrs. Potter."

"Fine, Mr. Potter. But tomorrow I fully intend to stay up late." Ginny reached up and kissed him. "And you can bet your broomstick on that."

.

.

.

"Hey Teddy, are you going to tell me bye?" Ginny laughed as Teddy raced around her with his toy dragon, lost in his own game. At her question, he froze and frowned, titling his head at her.

"Go bye bye?"

"Just for a little bit." Ginny smiled and picked him up. "I'll be back tonight."

"Why go bye bye?"

"I have to go to practice."

"You ride a broom?"

"Mhmm." Ginny smiled and ruffled his hair. "Are you going to be good for Harry?"

"Uh-huh!" He nodded and giggled. "I good boy."

"Yes, you are." Ginny laughed and kissed him with a pop. "I love you."

"Love you too! Harry, Ginny go bye bye!" Teddy turned in her arms to face Harry as he emerged from the bathroom.

"I know." He chuckled. "She'll be back. Promise." Harry took Teddy from her arms and planted a kiss on her lips. "Love you. Play nice now." He chuckled.

"Only if they do." Ginny smiled and grabbed her bag. "Love you too." She made her way out onto the snow-covered porch and shivered, her breath fogging in the air. She was dressed lightly, as it would be warmer at the stadium. She pictured it in her mind and then she was gone, twisting away through space.

When Ginny's feet touched the ground again she was standing in front of the stadium. Her stomach seemed to be doing flips as she made her way towards the locker room, trying to calm her nerves. She had barely pushed the door open before Gwenog Jones was upon her, looking her up and down.

"Way to be early, Weasley. I like it."

"Potter." Ginny corrected under her breath, shouldering past her and heading to the locker that had her name on it. Her stomach was in a knot and she was regretting showing up early.

"Oh, right. I forgot. Congratulations." Jones gave her an accessing look. "Everyone else is already on the field. As soon as you gear up, we will start."

"This early?" She raised her brows in surprise.

"I had them come early to review the last match we played. Since you are a newbie, I want to see how well you will get along with everyone before letting you see our secrets." Ginny studied the Captain for a moment, trying to feel out the situation.

"Thanks for that." Ginny finally replied with a roll of her eyes as she picked up the green jersey that was in the bottom of her locker. It unfolded and she couldn't help but smile as she read the back: Potter 5. She swapped it for her shirt and turned to look in the mirror, a smile still playing at her lips.

"That is a good fit. Just don't get pregnant." Ginny couldn't tell if it was a joke or a threat.

"No worries there," she muttered as she turned her attention back to the locker, recalling her interrupted moments with Harry.

"I'm headed out to the pitch. Your broom is on the team rack; it passed regulations and all that by the way. Don't be too long." Jones disappeared through the door. As Ginny finished gearing up as she tried to decide what she thought about the Holyhead Harpies' coach. She appeared rather blunt and straightforward, but Ginny decided that wasn't the worse thing in the world.

Ginny made her away across the room to the broom rack and her eyes scanned the shiny wood. Each holder was empty and had a golden name plate above it, but only one broom was left hanging. She eyes roamed over her name before she reached out and grabbed her broom. A sudden sense of confidence washed over her as she felt it's familiar weight and recalled her recent practices with Harry and her brothers. She knew how to play Quidditch; this wouldn't be any different than a practice with the Gryffindor team.

As Ginny walked out onto the pitch she felt six different sets of eyes on her, the other players making to attempt to hide their sizing her up. Ginny returned their cool stares and was surprised to recognize several faces. Cho Chang was wearing seeker's gear and Ginny could almost feel the animosity rolling off her. Alicia Spinnet was looking at her with an indifferent face. The other two she recognized as former Hogwarts students, but couldn't seem to recall their names. Ginny couldn't find one friendly face in the lot, but she didn't let it phase her.

"Well?" She turned to Jones, ready to get on with it so she could at least escape the stares.

"Right. First off, that's Chang, she's our seeker. Spinnet and Macavoy are your fellow chasers. O'Flaherty is the other beater, and Frobisher is our keeper. I assume you know your own name and position. And you'd best know mine. Ladies, this is Weas-Potter."

"Potter." She heard Chang sneer under her breath.

"Alright, in the air you lot. We will be running a drill today. Potter, you are going to be playing against us. I want to see how you stack up. You have one objective- score. We will be trying to stop you. This will give me a good idea of your strengths and weaknesses."

"Great, it'll be a walk in the park." Ginny muttered as she kicked off, leaving the ground far below. A younger girl below let the balls loose, and the game began.

Spinnet immediately snatched the quaffle out of the air and took off the other direction from Ginny, Macavoy hot on her heels. Ginny scowled and set off after them, her mind racing through every match she'd ever played. She'd chased down plenty of rival seekers, but she had always had teammates at her side during the process. Spinnet went to pass the quaffle to Macavoy, but Ginny intercepted it and set off towards the far end of the field. The two chasers dived and swerved into her path as she raced towards the goal posts, causing her to veer off course several times. Each time she corrected herself she became more and more aware of the fact that Jones was watching her. Heat flooded her cheeks and the rare feeling of embarrassment crept over her. The only bright spot seemed to be that O'Flaherty was refraining beating anything towards her; she was enjoying the show put on by her fellow teammates.

A wave of frustration tore through Ginny; she didn't come to be toyed with. She made a sharp turn and set back off towards the goal post once more. Spinnet dove and headed straight towards her, but Ginny didn't veer away this time. Instead she tucked the quaffle closer to the body and braced herself. As they collided, Ginny's shoulder caught Spinnet in the stomach and the older girl grunted, falling away with her broom. Ginny pulled up sharply to barely avoid Macavoy and went for the shot. Just when she thought she would make the goal, Chang dove and knocked the quaffle off course. Ginny's eyes flashed and the game began all over again as Macavoy snatched the quaffle away and set off once more.

As the other chasers began playing keep-away again, Ginny realized that she would have to play just as viciously as her teammates. She was about to dive at Macavoy when a bludger nearly took her head off. She felt the wind move her hair as she narrowly dodged it, veering off to the side. She had barely corrected her course when O'Flaherty knocked it back towards her. Ginny dodged again, her frustration growing. Time after time she dodged the bludger, trying to get close enough to snatch the quaffle. She finally realized that she was going to have to take a blow just to get the ball back.

Ginny set off in a straight dive towards Spinnet, her eyes flashing with anger and determination. She spied the bludger flying towards her from the corner of her eye, but she gritted her teeth and continued on instead of altering her course. The heavy ball caught her in the side and spun away, leaving Ginny breathless and in pain. She ignored the spasms of pain in her ribs, her face set in determination. She rammed full speed into Spinnet, snatching the quaffle away as she did so. She turned sharply to narrowly avoid a second bludger and headed straight for the goal, dodging Chang and Macavoy's dives. As she approached the goals, Frobisher sneered at her and leaned forward on her broom.

"Going to try again _Potter_? That's the only reason you are here. Because you are married to Harry Potter." Ginny felt her temper flare. Both bludgers raced towards her and Ginny's mind flew through the scenarios before her; she could either take another bludger and score, or she could back off and try again. Frobisher's words rang in her ears and she steeled herself, circling around and cocking her arm back; she was going to score, even if she had to do it in pieces. She threw the quaffle, putting all her strength and momentum behind it. As it rocketed away one of the bludgers caught her in the shoulder. She grunted, stars dancing in her eyes, as her broom began heading towards the ground.

Jones watched from above as Ginny took a second bludger in a matter of minutes, then turned her attention to the quaffle that she had just rocketed off. She knew Ginny hadn't aimed at the goal; the quaffle soared straight at Frobisher and caught her square in the chest. The keeper and the quaffle flew backwards and straight through the goal post. Jones' raised her brows in surprise and spied O'Flaherty preparing to aim another bludger in Ginny's direction.

"That's enough." Jones barked at her team. Everyone pulled up except Frobisher and Ginny. Ginny had landed and slipped off her broom, her knees on the ground. She was gripping her left hand to her right shoulder, trying to focus on anything but the pain. Frobisher on the other hand was flat on her back, looking dazed, the quaffle resting nearby.

"Did you see that?" Macavoy chuckled. "Bloody hell, the girl can throw."

"She packs a punch too." Spinnet rubbed her own sore shoulder, but smiled. "Always knew she had it in her."

"She was that good at school." Chang admitted bitterly.

"I wasn't holding back with those bludgers either," O'Flaherty chimed in.

"Thank you all for stating the obvious." Jones rolled her eyes and landed beside Ginny. She had managed to get to her feet and her eyes was still flashing as the rest of the team gathered around her.

"Anyone else want to take a crack shot at me?" She demanded, crossing her arms. "Bunch of barmy idiots."

"Most people aren't that cheeky on their first day." Jones commented coolly.

"Yeah, well, I am not most people."

"Obviously. Care for a bit of a history lesson?"

"Not particularly."

"Well, too bad. I started this kind of drill when I took the team over. All the new players go through it on their first day."

"A great way to introduce them to the team," Ginny said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Are they always so warm and welcoming? I don't think you quite broke any bones."

"They play to the best of their abilities, although I haven't seen them play quite so aggressively before." She shot them all an irritated look and a few of the women looked slightly ashamed. "You must have made quite the name for yourself for them to try so hard…or am I mistaken about what just happened?" She turned her gaze back to the team. A few of them shrugged, looking away.

"Yeah, well, I didn't come to be anyone's punching bag. And I sure as hell do not care what anyone think about me." Ginny winced, her hand dropping to her ribs.

"Do you know what the average goal rate is during this kind of trial?" Jones ignored her, crossing her arms.

"Do I care?"

"You should, because your career is riding on it."

"Yeah, well, if that is supposed to be my career than I am rethinking things."

"You know, most people afraid of me. And if they aren't, they aren't ballsy enough to be cheeky."

"I have seen things a lot scarier than you." Ginny stated matter-of-factly.

"Anyways, Potter. Zero. No one ever scores during that drill. Oh, they've come close alright, but they didn't score. This drill gives me a good idea of how they are going to handle the pressure of a real match. It let's me know whether I need to cut them or keep them."

"And?"

"And I think I made bloody good decision when I scouted you." Jones finally cracked a slight smile. "Attitude aside, that was some brilliant maneuvering. And bonus points for taking two bludgers." She slipped her hand inside her jersey and produced a small vial. "Drink that, it'll stop the bruising and swelling. You'll probably be sore though."

"Thanks." Ginny hesistated before uncorking the bottle. She downed the liquid and a warmth seemed to spread over her sore muscles.

"Don't think me yet. The real practices start at 8 a.m. sharp tomorrow. I expect you to be on time, and don't forget your jersey."

"Right." Ginny scooped her broom up, ready to escape to the locker room.

"Hey, Potter." Spinnet grabbed her good shoulder. "Sorry for trying to rough you up."

"Yeah," O'Flaherty nodded. "We just wanted to see how good you really were. A lot of people talked about you before you ever made the team. And some of us are a bit jealous of your husband…" She trailed off, shooting a look at Cho, who was ignoring them.

"Anyways," Macavoy offered her hand. "Welcome to the team." Ginny hesitated then shook her hand, smiling slightly.

"Yeah," Frobisher added as she limped into the small semi-circle. "Welcome. And bloody brilliant arm you have there. Sorry for mouthing off."

"Yeah, well." Ginny just shook her head and turned for the locker room.

"Oi, Potter! We are going out for drinks. Care to join us?" Spinnet threw an arm around Macavoy's shoulders.

"Thanks, but I need to get home."

"Aw, come on. We are sorry for roughing you up!"

"No worries. Harry is just at home with our godson. Next time."

"Fair enough." Spinnet chuckled and the team trailed behind her as they all headed for the locker room. Ginny couldn't help but feel oddly accepted; She had proved to herself and the to others thought she deserved a spot on the team. Now she was ready to go home and earn herself a spot in a hot shower.

.

.

.

 **Warning: Smut ahead. Feel free to skip to the next chapter (as soon as it is posted xP ) I promise you won't miss anything too important :) I apologize for any awkwardness- this is not my area of expertise at all haha.**

.

.

.

.

"Shh," Harry opened the front door just Ginny knocked. He took one look at her and raised a brow. She was still in her jersey and was clutching her shoulder and side, looking pained. Several strands of hair had broken loose from her ponytail and framed her face. Harry couldn't help but think that she looked as if she had just played a full-on match.

"If you know what is good for you, you'll let me in." Ginny frowned at her husband, the weariness evident in her eyes.

"I will. Teddy is napping though- I'd like to keep it that way." Harry stepped aside so that she could enter the cabin before quietly shutting the door. He placed a hand on her lower back and steered her towards the bedroom, careful not to disturb the sleeping toddler. As they entered the bedroom Ginny fell across the bed with a groan and stretched out on her stomach.

"Rough first day?" Harry asked as he shut the door and crossed the room to sit down beside her. She rolled over and placed her head in his lap, smiling slightly as he brushed the stray hairs away from her face.

"Bloody rough." She sighed.

"Tell me about it?" He twirled a strand of hair around his finger. Ginny closed her eyes and began telling Harry about her first day, leaving no detail out. As she told her story she realized that although she had been frustrated at the time, she now felt a sense of great pride that she had been able to score.

"Did I not say you'd knock them off their brooms?" Harry chuckled and rubbed a hand over her shoulder. "You're okay though?" His brow creased with concern.

"Yeah, just sore." Ginny sighed. "Jones gave me some kind of potion. Said it'd help with the bruising, but she did say that I'd be sore. I'm ready for a shower, then I suppose I'll sleep it off."

"You know, us muggle folk have a pretty good trick for sore muscles."

"You're hardly a muggle." Ginny rolled her eyes as Harry chuckled.

"You know what I mean though."

"I do. Okay, Mr. Smarty Pants. What it is?"

"Come here." Harry offered her a hand and pulled Ginny to her feet. She looked at him skeptically, wondering what her husband was up to. "Jersey off."

"Scoundrel." She accused, crossing her arms. "You think you're a sly bloke."

"I'm being serious Gin." He chuckled. "Come on, off with it." He gave the hem a tug, smiling. "Although I will say you look right sexy in it. Not sure if it is the green, or 'Potter' across the back." He grinned and winked at her.

"You're barmy." Ginny rolled her eyes but obeyed, sliding the jersey over her head. She winced as pain shot through her sore shoulder and she let the garment fall to the ground. "Alright, now what?" She asked impatiently.

"Now go lay in the snow-"

"Harry Potter." Ginny punched his shoulder and scowled at him.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Easy there." He chuckled. "Ditch your pants and crawl up on the bed."

"Just what are you playing at?" She eyed him, too sore to even think about entertaining any randy feelings.

"You'll see…come on, trust me." He pouted playfully, poking his lower lip out. She heaved a sigh and shook her head.

"Fine." Ginny stepped out of her pants and kicked them aside. "And I'll just beat you to the punch." She added as she popped her bra off. She threw it at his face and stuck her tongue out before stretching out on the bed once more with a sigh. "Bloody hell, it hurts to even lay down."

"Hey, I wasn't going to ask you to do that." Harry chuckled. "Although I won't complain. Anyways, just relax." He commented as he crawled onto the bed and straddled her upper thighs.

"Something seems awfully backwards here," Ginny muttered into the blanket.

"Oh, button it." Harry moved his hands to her shoulders and his thumbs and fingers began to work in small circles. He could feel the tight muscles underneath his hands and he wasn't surprised that she was sore. Ginny groaned in pain, but after several minutes the feeling quickly turned to pleasure as her body began to relax. "See?" Harry smirked, moving his hands to her neck.

"Shut up and don't stop." She mumbled, closing her eyes. "That feels good." She added as Harry's thumbs worked the base of her neck.

"I'm sure it does." He chuckled. "So, you really knocked Frobisher through the goal?" Harry asked after a few minutes as he moved his hands to her back.

"Broom and all." Ginny smirked into the blankets.

"That's my girl." Harry shifted so that he was further down her legs and ran his hands down to her lower back. "I'd have paid to see that."

"You might see it again, but next time it might be Cho." She couldn't help but moan as his hands brushed right above her bum and her mind turned to more devious thoughts.

"She had her chance," Harry shrugged. "She isn't anything compared to you."

"Damn right she did, and she'd best not try for a second one." Ginny mumbled, closing her eyes as his hands roamed her back.

"Don't worry babe." He laughed. "I've only eyes for you." His hands moved to her firm bum and Ginny giggled as he gave it a squeeze.

"That would have been romantic if you weren't feeling me up. You're awfully cheeky today."

"Is that supposed to be a pun?" He quirked a brow as he groped her freely. "Maybe it is just because I missed you."

"In that case, I might need to leave more often."

"I'd rather you not." Harry chuckled and leaned forward, his lips ghosting over her skin. He finally kissed her between the shoulders, making a point to kiss several freckles littered there. Ginny sighed in content, her toes curling as Harry's stubble tickled her back. Harry's hands moved to her thighs, his thumbs brushing the insides of her legs ever so slightly.

"Hey." Ginny fought back a moan.

"Is that a complaint I hear?"

"Hardly." Ginny closed her eyes and made a sound as his hands roamed the insides of her legs. "But if you start that, you'd best hope that Teddy stays asleep. Because if we are interrupted one more time, I might just lose it."

"He went down just before you came home. He'll be asleep for a while." Harry smirked as his hand slid further up her thighs, earning a sound of want from Ginny. "How'd I get so lucky?" He wondered aloud as his eyes roamed over her back and shoulders. He smiled at the mess of freckles on her shoulders and reached out to brush his hand across them.

"Hmm?" Ginny questioned as he stretched out on top of her, kissing the side of her neck. She smiled and closed her eyes once more, her toes playing against his feet. His weight resting on her was comforting and her sore muscles were a distant thought as Harry chuckled and pressed a kiss just below her ear.

"You could have done so much better than me. You are so gorgeous. And smart. And charming." His hands ran the length of her arms and back, his hot breath tickling her ear.

"Don't start that again." Ginny nudged him and he lifted his body so that she could roll over onto her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his, her eyes searching his. "I thought we were past all that."

"We are…but that doesn't mean that I am not lucky. All the people in the world and you chose barmy Harry Potter." Harry smiled. "I love you."

"I know you are barmy. And you're alright for such a tease." She smiled and kissed him. "I love you too."

"Hey, I'm not a tease." He pouted as she ran a hand through his hair.

"You are the definition of a tease." Ginny moved her hand to the stubble on his jaw. "You've yet to do anything but tease me, Mr. Potter. Trust me, I have been keeping track."

"Not by choice. We just haven't had a lot of alone time." He chuckled as Ginny made a sound of surprise as he boldly slipped his hand between their bodies and into her knickers. "If it weren't for Teddy, I would have shagged you all over this cabin by now. Trust me." Ginny's eyes darkened at his statement and she tensed with anticipation as his fingers found her flesh. He watched with satisfaction as her eyes closed at his touch. Her back arched into him as his fingers explored new territory, gently stroking and mapping out her sex.

"I take it you like that?" He brushed his fingers back across a nub of flesh that seemed to be a source of pleasure for her.

"Shut up." She mumbled blissfully. "You really are feeling yourself today." She mumbled into his shoulder as Harry's thumb circled and flicked her clit. He was a bit awkward, but he was gentle and the pleasure building in her body compensated for any inexperience.

"Pretty sure I am feeling you." He chuckled. "You're always taking care of me...figured it was time to repay the favor."

"I'll have to put you in my debt more often."

"So that is how it is, huh?" He chuckled and slipped his fingers lower. "You're wet." He stated the obvious as a finger teased her entrance. Ginny could practically hear his smirk and she tried to think of a witty remark, but her brain felt clouded.

"You'd be wet too." Ginny tried to sound sarcastic, but it was a poor attempt with her ragged breathing. Her hips ground into Harry's hand and her hands moved to his back. "Damn, Harry." She threw her head back once more as he slipped a finger just inside of her. It was warm, wet, and tight, and Harry was suddenly very aware of his own throbbing erection.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to see you like this," he whispered as he trailed kisses along her jaw and throat, his finger slowly working in and out of her, his thumb teasing her clit. "Do you know how many times I've dreamt about this?"

"Fuck, Harry." Ginny moaned loudly, her hands clawing at his back as he added a second finger and pushed them fully into her. Ginny was no stranger to her own body, but something about Harry seemed to light a new fire in her.

"Is that what you want, hmm?" He looked at her, his eyes dark with lust.

"You know damn good and well what I want." She bucked her hips against him and moved her hand to palm him through his jeans. "You need to get undressed. Now."

"Now, Mrs. Potter. This is supposed to be about you." Harry smirked when Ginny whined as he pulled his hand away.

"Don't stop." Ginny pleaded with him, her senses running wild. She was not sure she could handle being left on the brink of pleasure once more.

"I've got something a little better than a finger." He teased boldly as he rolled off the bed and stood, pulling his shirt over his head. As Ginny watched him her own hand sought out her pulsing need, eager to find to find the edge of the cliff that Harry had left her dancing on.

"That is incredibly hot, Gin." He paused, his hands on his belt as he watched her.

"Hurry up." She ignored him, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back to the bed. She heard Harry's pants hit the ground and then he was there once more, hovering over her and planting hot kisses along her jaw.

"Miss me?" Harry's hand replaced hers and he kissed her deeply as he slid his fingers back into her. She could feel his erection against her leg and she moaned into the kiss, arching into him. Her brain was foggy with pleasure and she gripped at his back, suddenly fighting back her release. She didn't want this moment with Harry to end, not before he made her his.

"Fuck me, Harry." She managed as he curled his fingers experimentally inside her. Ginny gasped and her nails dug into his back.

"I didn't quite catch that." He whispered as he nibbled on her earlobe. Ginny fought for control of her body and moved her hand between them. It was Harry's turn to moan as she took him into her hand. She ran her hand down his length several times before wrapping her hand around him and pumping. Harry's face pressed against hers as she worked him slowly, returning the pleasure he had showed her. To her surprise his fingers started moving inside her once more and she moaned.

"I want you Harry. I need you."

"That's what I thought you said." Harry pulled his fingers away and Ginny guided him towards her entrance. He paused for a moment and then he was inside of her, filling her in a way that Ginny didn't know possible. She buried her head against his neck and groaned, feeling a mix of pain and pleasure.

"Dammit Ginny, you're so tight." He moaned. "You okay?" He asked, littering her temple and cheeks with kisses.

"Never better." Ginny found his mouth and kissed him deeply, her tongue finding his. Harry took that as his cue to continue and he pulled out of her, only to thrust back in. Ginny moaned and her nails clawed at his back, but Harry found it to be a source of pleasure. His thrust soon matched the buck of her hips and in no time at all they were both panting and slick with sweat. Harry could feel the pressure building in his body, but he wanted to make sure Ginny got there first. He slipped his hand between them and thumbed her clit, his other hand seeking her out her breast. He rolled her nipple between his thumb and finger, his mouth still on hers. As he hoped it would, the combined pleasure was enough to drive Ginny over the edge.

"Harry!" She screamed, the sound muffled as she buried her face into his shoulders. To his surprise she bit his shoulder and he moaned as her walls seem to clamp down around him, begging him to come. Harry felt himself follow her over the edge and he grunted as pleasure streaked through his body. He felt Ginny's body milking him dry and it was several minutes before they were both fell quiet and still.

Harry reached out and found Ginny's hand, his thumb tracing circles on the back of her hand. She moved to kiss him, but it was a different kind of kiss; it was gentle and much like the one they had shared at their wedding. As Harry held her in the aftermath of their lovemaking, her mind went back to her time at Hogwarts and she recalled several conversations that she had overhead about some of her fellow students first times. They had all been described as awkward and not very pleasing, and even as uncomfortable. But what she had just experienced with Harry had been anything but that. She couldn't help but think that if that was supposed to be their awkward and unpleasant first time, that things would be very interesting with a little practice.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry murmured, finally breaking the silence. His fingers were tracing the scars on her arms and hands.

"You would ask that now." She giggled as he rolled onto his back, pulling him with her so that she rested on his chest.

"What? Not satisfactory?" He quirked a brow, trying to crack a joke, but she saw through it and knew that he was concerned.

"Anything but." She dropped her gaze as heat tinted her cheeks. She moved her hand to the oval shaped scar on his chest and traced the outline, stalling for time.

"Then what are you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking...back at Hogwarts-"

"Don't tell me you were thinking about Snape." Harry teased, his hand rubbing circles across her back and bum.

"Oh, shut up." She smiled. "I was remembering that girls would talk about their first time and they all would say how awkward and boring it was. I was just thinking that if that was supposed to be our terrible first time, I'd love to know what we could accomplish with a little... practice." Harry laughed and shook his head as she ran her hands through his hair.

"You're a total minx. But you aren't wrong." Harry chuckled. "Feeling up to another round of practice then?" He winked at her and moved his hands to her breast. Ginny giggled and moved to kiss him, but the moment was short lived. A piercing whistle split the air from across the room and Harry groaned, dropping his head to her shoulder.

"Teddy?" Ginny asked softly, amused by the pout on her husband's face.

"Teddy." He groaned and rolled off her, disappointed at the interruption. "I'll get him." He crossed the room and grabbed his wand, the whistle dying away.

"I'll be along after a spell." Ginny smiled. "Don't look so bummed. He goes to Hermione and Ron tomorrow and you know you'll miss him. Besides, we have all the time in the world to practice." Her eyes flashed and she gave him a saucy smile.

"I suppose." He chuckled as he pulled his jeans on. "Don't have fun without me."

"I don't think that it would be quite as satisfying as it once was." She teased him, watching him pull his shirt on. "Hey, Potter." She called as he reached the door.

"Hmm?" He turned back to her with a chuckle.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Gin… I love you too."


	19. Author's Note

**There has been a bit of confusion, so I wanted to clear things up :) Chapter 18 was titled "Taking a Beating". I pulled it down and edited/expanded it some and reposted it as "Practice." So while the chapter has changed, there is no new chapter :) Will be posting the next chapter soon. Thanks for all the support and feel free to drop a review!**


End file.
